The Newcomer
by Boogermeister
Summary: Aki is transferred to a new school. But when she ran into a certain teen and his mischievous friends, she feels like she made the wrong choice. Yusei/Aki Faithshipping.
1. First Bad Day

As usual, the first chapter is the hardest. Hope you like it!

The Newcomer by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 1- First (Bad) Day**

A teenage girl, around seventeen years old, was sitting nervously in a chair as she fidgeted with her maroon hair. Her dark amber eyes glanced at the Principal, who was reading her files on the computer. The girl was new to this school, called the Neo Domino Boarding School. Her parents, rather her father, sent her there for a better education instead of the 'failing' public schools. "Miss Aki Izayoi," the principal called out.

"Y-yes, sir?" Aki said nervously, sitting up straight.

"There's no need to worry," said the principal. "All of your paper came through fine. All you have to do is to go your quarters in the girl's dorm. Now, is there any questions you want to tell me?"

"No, sir," replied Aki. The principal's bushy mustache ruffled as he smiled and gave her some paper.

"You'll start class tomorrow," he said. "Good luck on your first day." Aki smiled as she stood up and shook the man's hand before leaving the office. But just as she did, she heard a muffled _boom_ sound in the far distant in the hallway. It wasn't long until she saw dark grey smoke fuming around.

"Oh dear, they're at it again," the principal muttered as he got out of his office. "Better go find them. Miss Izayoi, it's best that you go to the dorm now." Aki, obviously puzzled at the situation, nodded slightly and walked away.

"I don't think this school is better than public school, Dad," she murmured to herself.

* * *

"Damn, it detonated too soon, Crow," coughed one teenage boy, his pale gold eyes watered from the smoke as he dusted the debris off his silver-grey hair. Another teen, with tall spikey orange hair and a M-shaped tattoo on his forehead, glared at him with his dark grey eyes as he coughed as well.

"It wasn't my fault, Kiryu," gritted Crow. "Yusei made the thing."

"Yeah, but you helped," retorted Kiryu. "Therefore, I can blame you."

"Oh, shut up about it," muttered the tall, spikey-blonde teen as he dusted off his shoulders. "The point is we're in trouble now, and we need to go." His violet eyes glanced the last of the group, who was crouching over the prank bomb. He had jet-black that was spiked to the side and with golden streaks. His colbalt eyes stared at the device and sighed lightly.

"Yeah, let's go," he muttered as his stood up, a jagged line and a triangular tattoo underneath his left eye was more visible.

"What should we do with the bomb?" asked Kiryu.

"By getting rid of the evidence," smirked Crow as he picked it up and tossed out of the window, only to realize it was closed and the glass shattered.

"Crow! What the hell?!" yelled the last guy.

"Sorry, Yusei, I thought it was opened," Crow smiled nervously.

"Damn it, let's just go before that old fart finds us," the blonde one muttered in annoyance as they ran off into the nearby staircase. After reaching two floors upstairs, the guys managed to get out of the upcoming discipline.

"That was a close one," panted Kiryu.

"Yeah but we're still in trouble because of Crow's ass-tarded action," the blonde teen muttered.

"Don't blame him for that, Jack," sighed Yusei. "Besides, we shouldn't have made it in the first place."

"Whatever," scoffed Jack as they walked down the hallway. "I'm about to leave this place anyway, I don't care if they expelled me for this."

"You don't mean that," whined Kiryu, fake pouting as he held his arm. "Who's gonna comfort me whenever I have bad dreams about cupcakes?" Yusei and Crow laughed as Jack pushed Kiryu away, who was also laughing. As soon as they turned a corner, Yusei bumped into a maroon-haired girl, dropping her papers.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he quickly said as he bent down to pick them up.

"No, it's my fault, I didn't see where I was going," muttered the girl as she crouched down and gathered them up.

". . . . You're that senator's daughter, aren't you?" asked Yusei. The girl flinched and quickly stood up.

"How would you know?" she questioned.

"I was breaking through the school computer one time and your name came up," Yusei anwered as he stood up, it was as if it was nothing. "You have the same last name as Senator Izayoi, Miss Aki." Aki's face was flushed with embarrassment and anger.

"First off, that's an invasion of privacy," she huffed. "Second of all, breaking into the school computer is illegal, you could go to jail for that." Yusei simply stared at her before his eyes wandered downward towards her chest, which was obviously hard _not_ to miss. "Hey! Don't stare at my chest, that's sexual harrasment."

"Can we then?" asked Kiryu as he and Crow smiled. Aki glared at them, and made them flinch.

"You're asking for it, girl," muttered Jack. "Your cleavage is very noticeable."

"You boys are so immature," Aki gritted angrily. "I hope I never see you in class." She stormed off, as Kiryu let out a low whistle.

"That'll get you four points for staring at her huge rack, Yusei," he smirked as he patted him on the shoulder.

"I didn't really mean to," sighed Yusei.

"Sure, and I'm the king of the Moon," laughed Crow. "You were starin' at it like it was food."

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm still friends with you guys," Yusei muttered as they continued walking.

"That's because you hate the rest of the world!" cheered Kiryu.

* * *

The two dormitories are located at each end of the school, about two blocks away. The dorms are actually three sets of apartment buildings each. Aki's new dorm room was in the middle building on the fourth floor. She reached the door labled '4-F' and knocked on it, as she was told that she would have a roommate. The door opened and there stood a girl; she has dark forest-green hair that appears black and was just past her shoulders. Her greyish-teal eyes was covered by her thick, round glasses.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Uh yeah, I'm Aki, and I'm your new roommate," replied Aki.

"Oh yeah, I was told that," smiled the girl as she put her hand out. "I'm Carly, nice to meet you." Aki smiled back and shook her hand. "Come in and look around," Carly said as the other girl walked inside. It looked like something out of a fancy furniture catalogue. "Okay, this is your room over there," stated Carly, pointing at the far right of the living room where there was a door.

"Thanks very much," smiled Aki. "I needed to feel better after earlier today."

"What do you mean?"

"I just met the rudest guy ever," Aki immediately frowned. "He was so very insensitive, he knew who I am by hacking through the computer and his friends was gawking at my chest--"

"Wait a minute," Carly cut her off, glancing at Aki with a slight confusion. "How did this guy look like?"

"Well . . . . he has black hair that kind of look like a crab," pondered Aki. "He had bluish eyes and . . . . some tattoo on his left cheek."

"Dang, you've met Yusei Fudou," sighed Carly.

"Who's he?" questioned Aki.

"He's actually one of the top students in this school," replied Carly. "The problem is his intelligence is the source of his troublemaking. I've heard he once rewired the security system of one teacher's home just because he gave him a C on a test. It's even bad enough when he's with his friends, over a dozen times a year they get sent to the principal's office."

"Really? I'm surprised he wasn't sent to jail," Aki muttered sarcastically.

"Doesn't matter, but you'll run into him and his friends whenever they pulled a prank," Carly replied. "Everybody does, especially when it involves smoke bombs."

"Well that's how I met him."

"Oh, then that's better than the paint detonator in the girls' bathroom at school," Carly sighed in relief.

"Paint detonator?" questioned Aki.

"Trust me, it's best not to know," she said.

* * *

The next morning, Aki put on her school uniform, it was her first day of school. The rules stated that girls must wear a burgundy red blazer, a white blouse, and a black skirt; boys must wear a navy blue blazer, a white dress shirt with a burgundy red tie, and black slacks. Being a daughter of a politician, she tried to look dignified although her cleavage kept poking out of her blouse.

"Damn it, guess this will do," she muttered as she left her room; her belongings were already in there, along with a set of her new uniform. Carly was already in living room when she looked up from the digital camera she was holding.

"Ready to go?" she smiled.

"Yeah," replied Aki.

"Got everything you need?" asked Carly. Aki nodded as she grabbed her bag from a chair. They left their dorm and made their way towards the school. It was clustered with varieties of students in red and blue when they reached there. "What's your first class?" Carly asked.

"It's . . . . physics," Aki replied.

"Mine's Algebra. Guess I'll see you later, Aki," Carly smiled as she went her.

"All right, Carly," Aki smiled as she went to another direction. She soon reached the classroom of her first subject, it looked like a miniature laboratory with four rows of three high tables each with black-speckled tabletops and four stools for each table. Half of the classroom was already filled when Aki sat by the second table on the first row.

"Hope my first day goes smoothly," she muttered to herself.

"What a surprise to see you again." Aki flinched and looked up; Yusei was standing in front of her, along with his orange-haired friend.

"Do you realized you're breaking the dress code?" she huffed as she looked away. Yusei was only wearing his navy blue blazer, but his shirt was a black T-shirt and he was wearing black jeans. His friend was also only wearing his blazer, with his sleeves rolled up, and was wearing a yellow shirt with a picture of a black bird on it and a pair of dark-colored jeans.

"So? It's not like I'm on probation or anything," said Yusei. "Anyway, sorry about how the way I acted towards you yesterday."

" . . . . All right," smugged Aki, but not returning his attention. Yusei glanced at his friend and sighed.

"I'm Yusei," he said. "And this is my friend Crow."

"Hiya," smiled Crow. Still, they were getting the cold shoulder. "Is she still mad about that comment about her boobs?" Crow muttered as they walked away.

"Damn it, Crow," sighed Yusei. Aki glanced behind her, the two teens was sitting at the third table on the second row. Yusei caught her stare and Aki immediately turned back around.

"Everbody, take your seat," a boring-looking teaching droned as he walked in. "Okay . . . . seems that we have a new student here, Miss Aki Izayoi. You're very lucky, Miss Aki, because today we're going take notes on the energy molecules with slides." Most of the class groaned in boredom along with shuffling of notebooks hitting the tables. About twenty minutes passed until the slide show ended and Akiza glanced back at Yusei and Crow, the first teen finished writing his 'notes' while his friend snapped out of his nap immediately and wiping off drool from his face.

"All right class, compare notes with your neighbor to see if you miss something important," said the boring teacher. The students moved around the classroom, pretending to exchange notes each other and was actually talking about something else. Aki sighed as she glanced down at her notebook, she wrote some notes but not enough. She wasn't the one who would go up to those cliques and ask for help, they'd probably shrugged her off and laughed behind her back, like so many times.

"Hey, do you want my notes?" Yusei asked as he sat next to her. Aki schruched up her eyebrows in agitation and glanced away.

"No thank you," she muttered.

"But you've only written about five lines worth of notes," shrugged Yusei. "I'm only trying to give a small boost, considering this is your first day and all." Aki exhaled sharply and glanced at his notes, it took up two pages. "Best to take it now, we might have a big test on it pretty soon." Aki glanced at him then at the notes before taking it.

"Thanks," she muttered as she scribbled her copy quickly. After a few minutes, she gave the notebook back to Yusei, who was observing her a little. "Well?" she questioned when she noticed his stares.

"I helped you, and now you have to do me a favor," he simply replied.

"I don't think so," she scoffed as she stuffed her notebook into her bag.

"Don't be so cruel," Yusei sighed. "Looking at your face, someone told you about me, right?" Aki said nothing and glanced away. "Come on, I'm a good guy. I just have a sense of adventure."

"Yusei, did you get the notes?" asked Crow, stifling a yawn as he walked up to him. "Lemme get it."

"I'll give it to you later," Yusei replied, waving him away. "I'm busy right now."

"You tryin' to pick her up for a date?" Crow smirked.

"Yes Crow, I am," Yusei said indifferently. Aki glared at him and scoffed in anger.

"You are unbelieveable, aren't you?" she gritted. "This is my first day, and you're trying to ask me out, even after you and your dumb friends was staring at my chest like it was money? Do you think a girl like me would be with someone like you?" Yusei simply stared at her until she finished ranting.

"Actually . . . . I just wanted to be friends with you," he replied. "You look like a nice person to talk with." Aki's face went red in embarassment as she turned away.

"Wow, didn't know sarcasm when you hear it?" sighed Crow. "I was just kiddin' with the date thing."

"I know, I wonder if she realized that this is just first period," muttered Yusei.

* * *

Yays! I'm uploading the story the same day I'm supposed to leave for vacation!

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!


	2. Lunchtime

Note: I'm trying to make Yusei and his friends similar to the 'Team Satifaction' era. That's why Crow only have that tattoo on his forehead.

The Newcomer by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 2- Lunchtime**

"I hate it, I hate it!" fumed Aki as she and Carly walked through the crowded hallway. "That Yusei guy is really an insensitive jerk!"

"He's not really that bad, Aki," reassured Carly. "Actually, he's usually shy around girls."

"Well, he didn't look shy during first period," scoffed Aki, a faint blush appearing across her face. "He kept staring at me the whole time." As they reached their first class together, a horde of girls was clamoring around a tall blonde teen, who looked disgruntled by the attention. "Look, that's one of the guys who were with Yusei yesterday," said Aki, pointing at him.

"You mean Jack Atlas?" corrected Carly, her voice sounded two pitches higer than normal and her face was blushing in slight embarrasment. "The most coolest upperclassman in the whole school?"

"Well, he was a downright douche when I met him," Aki scoffed.

"Yeah, he's like that," replied Carly with her voice back to normal. "For some reasons, his coldness is what girls like about him." The new girl rolled her eyes before glancing back at Jack, who was moving away from the girls and glanced back. He was wearing right for the dress code, except that he wasn't wearing a tie and the top two buttons on his shirt was opened, revealing a bit of his bare chest.

"I feel bad for you, Carly, having a roommate who has a very scary personality," he smirked.

"What did you say?" Aki questioned angrily, while her spectacled friend blushed as she glanced away sheepishly.

"I was just telling the truth, that's all," Jack smirked as he crossed his arms. "Besides, it's customary to mess with a new student in this school."

"Jack, just leave her alone," Carly said quietly.

"Hmph, fine," Jack scoffed lightly as he started to walk away, just as Yusei walked towards him. "Yusei, you'll be there during lunch, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, see you later," Yusei replied as he walked past Jack, who had left. "Aki, you take this class too?" he asked when he noticed her.

"Why do you want to know?" Aki questioned as she glared at him.

"Because this is English," he plainly replied. "Carly should have told you that."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Carly realized as she bopped herself in the forehead. Aki internally felt frustrated; she wanted to get away from this jerk after the first period but now he's going to be in the same class as her again. "Aki, let's go before the late bell rings," Carly said as they walked in.

The classroom appeared regular, with rows of individual desks and chairs. The two girls sat a couple of rows behind Yusei, who was sitting by the window. Aki was shooting daggers at him when he glanced behind him but he was unfazed. "Where's your friend, that Crow guy?" she huffed.

"He's got Home Ec.," he shrugged, Aki almost giggled at the answer. "He got a top grade for that subject, there's nothing really funny about that." He then turned back around. "Of course, I doubt you can do well in that class."

"What's that supposed to mean?" fumed Aki as she stood up, just the teacher walked in and eyed at her in questioning. Blushed in embarrassment, Aki sat back down. The first ten minutes was very quiet after the outburst, the English teacher was very stern and intolerant of any misbehavior in her classroom. Aki buried her face in the assigned book given to her when a paper ball landed quietly on her desk. She stared at it and glanced up at Yusei, who was reading his book.

Aki frowned at him and stared back at the paper ball, it had some writing on it. Slowly and quietly, she took it and opened it up.

_Again, sorry about what happened earlier. Hope we can still be friends. Meet me on the roof at lunchtime?_

_-Yusei_

Aki glanced back at Yusei, who was still reading his book, and sighed softly. Carly did say he's not really a bad person. "Miss Izayoi, what do you have in your hand?" the teacher questioned sternly.

"Uh, nothing," Aki replied nervously.

"Let me see it," demanded the teacher. Apprehensively, Aki got up and walked towards the front of the class. The teacher took the note and recognized the handwriting. "Mister Fudou, come here." Yusei sighed as he got up and walked towards her. "Why are you passing notes in class?" she questioned.

"Because talking in the classroom is rude," Yusei replied calmly.

"Stop acting like a smart alec," the teacher authoritively said. "Passing notes in class is just as bad. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am," sighed Yusei as he and Aki went back to their seats. Quiet snickerings echoed the classroom as the new girl glanced at Yusei again, he went back to his reading as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Aki furrowed her eyebrows as she was thinking about the invitation Yusei had given her. Why on the roof? Does he like eating in the cafeteria like everbody else? Maybe he's just a person who likes his privacy, though he often invades someone else's. Aki glanced around her History class; Yusei wasn't in this classroom but was in a Shop class with Crow, Carly had said.

She then glanced at the clock, only five minutes until lunch. _Maybe I should meet him there,_ she thought.

* * *

"Oh great, you invited Miss Big-Tits McGee?" questioned Kiryu in a rude manner. His dress code were similar to Jack except he was wearing his tie as a headband and was wearing a red T-shirt underneath his dress shirt and the sleeves on his navy-blue blazer was rolled up, like Crow. The four teens were sitting on the rooftop when Yusei glanced at his friend.

"Don't say that, she looks like a nice girl," he said.

"Well, her personality doesn't seems to be nice," scoffed Jack.

"I know but this is a first time Yusei invited a girl to our group," Crow said, reaching inside his bag. "Wonder what his motives are."

"Probably to get inside her panties," smirked Kiryu. Yusei sighed heavily at his comments just as the stairway door opened and Aki came out.

"I see that you answered my invitation," said Yusei as she walked up to them.

"You didn't say your friends were gonna be here," Aki stated in a haughty tone. Yusei glanced at smirking Kiryu, who was leaning towards Aki and was trying to angle his head to peek under her skirt, and kicked him in the leg.

"Ow! What was that for?" whined the silver-haired teen, rubbing his knee.

"Aki, sit between me and Crow, it's safer that way," Yusei said calmly. Aki sighed sharply as she walked to his side and sat down on her knees, placing her bag on her lap. "The pervert I just kicked is Kiryu," he said, pointing at him. "You already know Crow, and the guy with the sour face is Jack." Jack merely scoffed as he glanced away.

"Very nice introduction, Yusei," he muttered.

"Why do you want me here?" questioned Aki.

"I told you, so we can be friends," replied Yusei. "Maybe it can be fair if you wanna know about us."

"Fine . . . ." said Aki as she glanced at him. "Why do you have a tattoo?"

"One day Crow got a tattoo on his forehead and he dared me to get one," explained Yusei. "I didn't do it out of a form of rebellion or anything, I simply want one."

"Yeah, but you were crying your eyes out when you were getting it," smiled Crow as he took out three cans and passed two of them to Yusei and Kiryu. Aki instantly recognized what they were drinking.

"You can't bring beer on school grounds!" she exclaimed.

"Of course not, that's why we're on the roof," laughed Kiryu.

"You guys are unbelievable," huffed Aki.

"That's no surprise, coming from the Senator's daughter," muttered Jack, he was drinking a can of coffee. "A girl like her must always follow the law."

"Well I don't see you drinking alcohol," Aki retorted.

"That's because I'd rather get wasted _after_ school, not during," Jack replied.

"Just because I'm a daughter of a Senator doesn't mean I'm a law-abiding goody two-shoes," said Aki.

"Well, do you want to prove it?" asked Yusei, opening his can. "Just take one sip and that's it."

"What?"

"Come on, do it," smiled Kiryu. Aki glanced at Yusei then at the beer can before tentatively taking it.

"Drink it," said Yusei.

"Peer pressure, peer pressure, peer pressure!" cheered Kiryu and Crow, while Jack rolled his eyes in annoyance and muttered "Idiots". Aki shut her eyes, brought the can to her lips, and quickly slurped the fizzy content.

"There, I did it!" she exclaimed, shoving the can back to Yusei.

"Yay!" Kiryu and Crow cheered. "One of us, one of us, one of us!"

"Will you both shut the fuck up?!" Jack yelled angrily. "Damn, it's like being with retarded-ass monkeys!"

"It tasted nasty, anyway!" groaned Aki.

"You'll get used to it," smiled Crow.

"I'm never drinking again," she huffed. She glanced at Yusei, who made a quick smile before drinking his beer. It was the first time Aki saw Yusei smile, and it looked very sexy . . . .

"Remember that one time we tried to get Penguin drunk?" laughed Kiryu.

"That's not funny, that's called animal cruelty!" retorted Crow.

"Who's Penguin?" asked Aki.

"He's my pet guinea pig," Crow said. "He's very troublesome but he's a nice guy."

"He had that rat thing for two years and yet the school still doesn't know about it," replied Jack.

"Yeah, pets aren't allowed here," Yusei said. "It was a close one when Penguin sneaked out of our dorm room that one time."

"I'm done," Kiryu burped as he tossed the empty beer can away. "You got any more?"

"You always ask the same question," Jack scoffed. "Just wait until after school."

"I would like to see Penguin," said Aki.

"Can't, girls aren't allowed in the boys' dorm, and vice versa," Yusei said.

"But you can see _my_ guinea pig," smirked Kiryu as he gave her sly wink.

"You're disgusting!" Aki fumed angrily.

"I know, that's why the ladies love me," Kiryu smirked, licking his lips suggestively. Aki's anger increased tenfold as her face blushed furiously.

"You can beat Kiryu up if you want to," Crow smiled.

"Gladly," muttered Aki as she grabbed Yusei's half-finished beer can and threw it squarely at Kiryu's forehead.

"Ow, the beer went into my eyes!" screamed Kiryu as he rubbed his face.

"Serves you right," Aki huffed as she stood up. "Bye, Yusei," she muttered and walked towards the doors and left.

"It burns . . . ." Kiryu whined, rolling on the ground.

"Good," Jack said simply, ignoring his friend's cries as he drank his coffee.

"How comes she only said bye to you and not us, Yusei?" questioned Crow.

"I don't know," Yusei replied, scratching his head. "I wish she didn't had to throw my beer, though."

"It burns . . . ." whined Kiryu.

* * *

"Hey, Aki," Carly called out as she ran up to her. Aki blinked twice at Carly, she wasn't wearing her thick glasses. Their final period was Phys. Ed., and they were wearing white T-shirts and red shorts. Aki's sneakers were dark red, and Carly's were tangerine-colored. "How was your meeting with Yusei went?" asked Carly.

"So-and-so," shrugged Aki. "I hit that pervert Kiryu with a can."

"Well that's good," smiled Carly as they walked towards the track field. "He thinks he's such a playboy just because he's an upperclassman. I'm glad you did something to him." When they reached the track, Aki noticed that the boys wear blue shorts. But the who stood out was none other than Yusei, who was wearing a dark grey T-shirt that gradually fades to black at the bottom.

"Ugh, how many classes do I have to have with him?" she muttered, just last period she had a double period of Algebra with him. Though it wasn't bad, she often found herself staring at him and glanced away whenever he noticed.

"How comes you're not wearing white?" asked Aki as she walked up to him.

"It always get dirty every time, and the stains often couldn't come out," Yusei simply replied. "Besides, it's not like the teacher's mad at me."

"Of course not, he absolutely loathes you," smirked Crow, he was wearing a headband to cover his tattoo. "Be careful, Aki. Coach Ushio's a hard-ass." Just as he had said that, a big gruffy-looking man in a grey tracksuit walked onto the track field and his eyes immediately fell on Yusei.

"Yusei, you idiot!" he gritted angrily as he stomped up to the teen. "How many times do I tell you about not wearing a white shirt for Phys. Ed.?!"

"How many times do I tell you about not using mouthwash, Ushio?" questioned Yusei, keeping a calm face. The entire class snickered as Ushio took a step back and clenched his fists.

"You smart-ass punk, I should have had you expelled for that tattoo on your face," scoffed the teacher before noticing Aki. "Who're you?"

"I'm Aki Izayoi, sir," Aki replied. "Today's my first day here."

"Well, in that case, stay away from Yusei," muttered the gym teacher. "He thinks he's so smart, but he's really a delinquent."

"I bet you can't even spell 'delinquent'," muttered Yusei and some of the class laughed while the others went 'ooohh'.

"You're on thin ice, Yusei, you got that?!" yelled Ushio as he glared at him. Yusei merely shrugged at his threat. "Everbody, give me five laps," ordered Ushio. "As for you, Yusei, I'll give you ten for those comments." Yusei sighed in disappointment as everybody went around the field. Aki jogged lightly when she noticed Crow got on Yusei's back and cried "Go, horsey, go!"

"Damn it, Hogan, stop playing around and jog!" Ushio yelled out.

"Don't call me by my last name, Mister Fugly!" retorted Crow.

"That's it, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Ushio yelled as he charged towards them.

"Go, horsey, go!" laughed Crow as Yusei picked up the pace, laughing. "The ugly jackass is chasing us!" Aki couldn't help but giggle at the antics.

"You think you're funny, punks?!" Ushio yelled at the two teens, chasing after them. "You won't be so funny when you're sent to dentention!"

"Spell 'detention', Ass Breath!" laughed Yusei.

"Goddamn it, Yusei!"

"Mister Ushio!" Ushio stopped dead in his tracks. A small woman with short, cornflower blue hair and light honey-colored eyes was standing by the bleachers. She was wearing a greyish-blue tracksuit. "Mister Ushio, I don't think chasing after your students is a decent way of teaching."

"N-no, it's not like that, Miss Sagiri!" stammered Ushio. "These two here were making trouble, and I was trying to discipline them."

"We were just having a little fun, Miss Sagiri," Crow said innocently.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to cause so much trouble," replied Yusei.

"Well, stop playing around and jog, please," Sagiri said nicely. Crow got off Yusei's back and they proceeded running.

"Ha-Hah, you got yelled at!" sneered Crow as he glanced back at Ushio.

"I'll get you one day for this!" gritted Ushio as he shook his fists.

* * *

"Out of all your friends, I think I prefer Crow over Mister Pervert and Mister Douchebag," replied Aki as she and Yusei was sitting on the bleachers. Phys. Ed. had just finished when Yusei asked her about his friends. "Is Crow his real name?" she asked.

"Actually, no," answered Yusei. "But I won't tell you his real name, though."

"Why do Coach Ushio hate you so much?" asked Aki.

"Must've been since that one time when I planted a stink bomb in his office," Yusei replied. "Even though he knew I did it, there was no proof, and he hated me since then."

"That explains it," smiled Aki.

"Hey, Yusei, I wasn't kidding about the detention thing!" yelled Ushio, who was standing by the bleachers. "Get your ass down here, Pretty Boy!"

"Was that an order or a sexual harrasment, Ushio?" smirked Yusei.

"Shut up and get down here!" Ushio yelled angrily.

Yusei sighed as he glanced at Aki. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow," he smiled gently. "Bye, Aki." He stood up and walked down the bleachers. Aki stared at him as he followed disgruntled Ushio. He really had a hot-looking smile . . . .

Aki shook her head out of her thoughts, why was she thinking like that? Yusei wanted her to be his friend and that's it. Then again, he has a handsome-looking face and muscular, athletic body as well. Aki blushed deeply at the thought, she only knew him for one day. She can't really have a crush on him now.

* * *

I made Jack mean and cold on the roof scene. Then again, that's his personality. I made Kiryu a retarded pervert who likes to drink, and I made Crow a class clown and a somewhat lazy student. The only time I made Yusei a class clown would be only in Phys. Ed., when he mess with Ushio.

And the spelling part, I had to make sure if I spell 'delinquent' right, turns out there's no second 'i' in it.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!


	3. Weekend Outing

Note: I'm having a writer's block for my Bleach story 'La Pantera Azul'. It seems odd that I can have more ideas for this story rather than that one.

The Newcomer by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 3- Weekend Outing**

Aki left her History class as the school bell rang. Her first few days at the boarding school was more or less decent, depending on her encounters with Yusei and his friends. Through the crowded hallways, she spotted Carly and ran up to her. "Finally!" smiled Carly, as they walked towards the cafeteria. "I thought I'll never see you at lunch again."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aki smiled.

"We only had lunch together once, while you hang out with Yusei," Carly replied. "You like him or something?"

"No, not like that!" exclaimed Aki, although her face was blushing deeply. "We're just friend, that's all."

"Hey, Aki!" Yusei called out as he walked up to them. "Wanna hang out on the roof again?"

"No way, she's hanging out with me," Carly replied boldly.

"Come on," sighed Yusei. "It's boring with those guys most of the times. Half the time Kiryu talks about 'getting it' with the girls here. Please come and hang out."

"Only if Carly comes with me," Aki replied. Yusei plainly shrugged before they went for the roof. Once there, the three teen boys were already there, playing poker. "Gambling, as well?" questioned Aki. "You guys like breaking the rules, don't you?"

"At least it's for money and not clothes," smirked Kiryu. "You would like that if we bet on clothes, wouldn't you?"

"You're such an asshole," muttered Aki as she sat between Yusei and Crow, as usual. Carly, on the other hand, sat next to Jack and timidly scooted closer to him.

"You have to bring _her_ here, as well?" Jack sighed in agitation as he glanced at Aki and Yusei.

"She wanted to come," shrugged Yusei as he took some cards from the deck. "Aki, you wanna play?"

"But I don't know how to play poker," Aki replied quietly.

"Peer pressure, peer pressure, peer pre--" Kiryu's chant was cut off by Jack smacking him in the back of the head. "Ow, don't hit me there! What if I'd gotten brain damage?"

"Good," Jack simply replied.

"I can teach you," Yusei said as he scooted closer to her. Aki's face blushed lightly at the very close contact, she could smell a faint musky scent on him. "In this game, the two's are wild but that you can overpower it if you got the right hand . . . ."

_Twenty minutes later . . . ._

"Yay, I win again!" cheered Carly as she scooped up the boys' money. Kiryu sighed angrily as he slammed his card down.

"Damn it, I can't see her bluffs with those thick-ass glasses," he huffed.

"I know, it's like you know what we got in our hands or somethin'," sighed Crow.

"Well, I played virtual poker on my computer so I knew the strategies," Carly smiled.

"Wait, Aki's winnings can't count because she got help from Yusei," complained Kiryu.

"Stop being such a sore loser, Kiryu," said Jack. "You're just mad because your ass were beaten by girls."

"Twice in one week," smirked Aki, sticking her tongue out.

"You only won fourteen bucks, Aki," smiled Yusei.

"Yeah but it was Kiryu's fourteen bucks," Aki happily replied.

"Whatcha gonna do this weekend, Yusei?" asked Crow, putting the cards away.

"I don't know, maybe I should go to the beach," pondered Yusei. "It's not too late to go there."

"Yeah, I want to get out of this fangirls-filled school," agreed Jack.

"You wanna come too, Aki?" asked Yusei. Aki was taken aback, going to the beach with just guys?

"Um, don't Carly wanna go also?" she asked.

"No, it's okay," shrugged Carly. "I need to develop my pictures this weekend anyway."

"Then it settles, Aki's goin' to the beach with us," smiled Crow.

"Yeah . . . . sure," Aki smiled a little.

* * *

The beach was a short bus ride away, Aki and the boys arrived at the beach in the late morning. The only people at the beach were a few sunbathers and a family nearby.

"Water, water!" screamed Kiryu as he dashed for the shore.

"Kiryu, wait!" Yusei called out. "We have to pick a spot first." Kiryu whined as they went near the big rocks that were jagged by the waves. Aki laid out her towel and sat down, she was wearing a pink sundress that was covering her dark red two-piece bikini with pink rose graphics on it.

All the other boys were wearing T-shirts that matched their trunks. Jack's were black with red stripes on the side, Crow's were navy-blue with grey graphics on it, Kiryu's were red-white, and Yusei's were navy-blue with yellow stripes on the side. "Water!" yelled Kiryu as he took off his shirt and ran into the waves.

"Please drown so we can all be happy," muttered Jack as he laid down onto his towel. Crow followed after Kiryu, while Yusei sat to Aki.

"Hey," he smiled lightly. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Aki replied sheepishly.

"You're self-conscious about your swimsuit, huh?" he asked.

"No . . . ." she muttered, glancing away.

"Then what is it? Can you swim?"

"It's not that," muttered Aki. Yusei sighed deeply at the situation.

"All right," he sighed as he took off his shirt. Aki glanced back at him and she almost died mentally; Yusei has a perfectly chisled out chest and abdomen. She also noticed a huge dark scar on the right side of his stomach. "What is it, Aki? Your face is red."

"R-really?" she stammered as she glanced away again. "It must be from the sun."

"We were here for only ten minutes," muttered Jack. "You couldn't had sunburn that fast."

"Mind your business," huffed Aki.

"Come on, Aki," smiled Yusei as he stood up and held out his hand. "Don't be shy about it." Aki smiled softly as she took it and stood up. "You sure you aren't self-conscious about your swimsuit?" he asked.

"No, not really," replied Aki. Slowly, she took off her sundress and the moment she did that, Kiryu ran out of the water.

"Nice to see you let your puppies out to play," he smirked as he was catching his breath.

"Shut up!" fumed Aki, stomping harshly on his foot. "You're so immature, you jerk!"

"Calm down, Aki," Yusei sighed as he held her back from doing anymore destruction on Kiryu. "Let's just go to the water." Leaving the silver-haired teen to wallow in pain, Aki and Yusei went into the water.

"It's cold," whined Aki as they went deeper and she held on to his hand.

"It gets warm after a while," smiled Yusei. "If you want to, we can dunk our head into the water."

"Okay," Aki replied, giving him a shivering smile.

"On a count of three," Yusei smiled. "One, two, three!" Immediately, they submerged them into seawater. After a few seconds, they came up to the surface. "You all right now?" gasped Yusei.

"Yeah," laughed Aki.

"Yusei, you Crab-Head!" Kiryu yelled from the distance. "How comes you get to play with Aki and her beach balls?!"

"Stop whining, you big baby!" Yusei shouted. "And stop making fun of Aki's chest!"

"Why not, it's hard not to!" sneered Kiryu. "Both of you can use it as life jackets!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Jack yelled angrily as he sat up. "You guys are making a scene out here!" Crow, who were swimming around in circles, merely sighed at the commotion.

"Just ignore Kiryu and let's have fun, Yusei," he said as he swam past them.

"Fine," sighed Yusei, as he swam away from Aki.

"Wait for me," said Aki as she followed after him.

* * *

"NO! NOOO!" screamed Aki as Yusei tossed her into the water. The teen laughed as Aki was splashing around before she managed to stand up. "Stop doing that, Yusei!" she yelled, splashing water at him. "It's not funny!"

"You kept falling for it," laughed Yusei. Nearby, Jack was busy 'drowning' Crow and Kiryu for covering him with sand earlier.

"Come on, Jack, stop it!" choked Kiryu.

"We said we're sorry!" gargled Crow.

"You didn't had to make boobs on me, you pricks!" gritted Jack. "That wasn't even funny!"

"Jack, just let them go," said Yusei. "It's time to leave anyway." The sun was inching towards the horizon as they got out of the water. "Did you had a good time, Aki?"

"Except for Kiryu's rants about my chest, it was nice," replied Aki, being in the water for a long time had made their bodies feel heavy and sluggish as she and Yusei tried to move away from the shallow waves. Suddenly, a small yet rough wave hit Aki and she lost her balance.

Thinking quickly, Yusei grabbed ahold of her arm from the fall. But that caused him to lose his balance as well and he toppled over her into the wet sand. "Ow, you okay?" he groaned lightly as he looked over at Aki's blushed face.

"Um, Yusei . . . .?" she muttered sheepishly, her face was blushing in shock. "What's this touching my thigh?" Yusei frowned in confusion at her question before looking down. Immediately, he sat up and covered his hands between his legs.

"Sorry, Aki!" he muttered quickly, his face blushed with embarrassment as Aki sat up and stared at him in shock. "I didn't mean for it to happen like that!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Crow called out.

"Nothing," Yusei quickly replied as he stood up and walked towards his friends. Aki just sat there momentarily before getting up. On the bus ride home, both Yusei and Aki remained silent since the awkward incident although Kiryu kept nagging Yusei if something had happened.

_Moments later . . . ._

"See you guys later," Aki muttered as she smiled a little before walking towards the girls' dormitory. The guys, except for Jack, waved goodbye before turning to walk.

"Yusei, did something happened between you and Aki?" pestered Kiryu.

"No, and stop asking me," Yusei sighed in agitation.

"Somethin' must've happened," said Crow. "Your face was red like you ate somethin' allergic."

"If you want to know then fine, I'll tell you," Yusei muttered. He glanced at Kiryu but decided to tell his orange-haired friend since he's the calmer of the two. He leaned towards Crow's ear and whispered about the incident.

"You had a boner and Aki felt it?!" Crow exclaimed in disbelief.

"What?!" Kiryu yelled in shocked surprise.

"Keep it down!" hissed Yusei.

"Congradulations, Yusei," smirked Jack. "You went straight to third base without even going to first."

"Look, I didn't meant for it to happen, it just happens when we fell down," sighed Yusei. "Now she thinks I'm a sick pervert like Kiryu."

"Hey!" whined Kiryu.

"Did you apologize to her?" asked Crow.

"Yeah, but I don't think she'll forgive me for it," Yusei replied quietly.

"Then talk to her tomorrow," said Jack. "Maybe she'll forgive you if you streak across the school ground saying 'I'm sorry! I'm sorry!."

"Shut up," muttered Yusei.

* * *

Aki had a hard time falling asleep last night; all night she kept thinking about that embarrassing incident with Yusei at the beach. Since he's a boy, Yusei was probably bragging about it like a sexual accomplishment. Then again, he's not the one who seemed that way, he was more embarrassed than she was.

Probably because she secretely wanted something like that to happened. After all, she's having a crush on him. Just then, her bedroom door knocked before Carly opened it. "Aki, are you up?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," mumbled Aki, ruffling from the bedsheets.

"Well, there's an email sent to me and it's asking for you," replied Carly. Aki stared at her before getting out of bed.

"An email for me?" she asked, as they walked to the living room where her roommate's laptop was on the coffee table.

"Yeah, it's from Yusei," Carly said, picking up her laptop.

"Yusei? How do you know?"

"His address is CrabHead18," replied Carly. "Do you wanna read it?"

"Yeah, of course," Aki said as she took the laptop and clicked on the message that said _'Message for Aki'_.

_I am truly, truly sorry about what happened at the beach. I didn't really mean for it to happen like that. Let me make it up to you by taking you out somewhere today. Please reply back._

Aki blinked in surprise at the message. Was Yusei asking her out on a date? Maybe just for a friendly outing, she thought. She clicked on the 'reply' and typed _'All right, I'll see you at 2:30, Yusei'_ and sent it.

* * *

Yusei saw the reply message on laptop screen while sitting on his bed in his boxers. He smiled in relief as Aki accepted his apology. "She also wants to know where to meet her," he muttered. His eyebrows furrowed as he pondered about the friendly rendezvous, just as big furry black creature with a white patch on his stomach tottered into his room.

"Damn it, Penguin," he sighed as he got up from his bed and picked up the guinea pig. "For a fat guy, you always somehow get out of your cage." Peguin simply wiggled his nose at the teen, who walked out of his bedroom and walked across the messy living room towards the slightly opened door. "Crow, Peguin got out of his cage again," he said as he walked inside.

"Mmmbblwwsrr . . . ." Crow mumbled in his sleep, only his orange hair was sticking out from underneath the sheet. Yusei sighed as he placed Peguin back into his plastic cage was on the dresser.

"Dealing with you is easier than figuring out where to go with Aki," he sighed as he walked away from the guinea pig, who was tottering around to plot his escape again later.

* * *

Okay, before you comment, the next chapter is not about really dating. I need to work on that chapter for my Bleach fic anyway.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	4. Date or Not?

Note: I usually write ahead of my updates, so it's kinda hard to take up the suggested ideas.

The Newcomer by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 4- Date (or Not?)**

Aki waited by the movie theather for ten minutes. Although she had arrived there early, she couldn't help but feel a little impatient for Yusei. "He's the one who ask me out," she muttered, though it wasn't really a date. "He should have been here before me."

"Aki, sorry I'm a little late," panted Yusei as he ran up to her. Aki glanced at him and mentally blushed at how casual he dressed; a black T-shirt with a red graphic on it, a dark demin jacket, a pair of dark-colored jeans, and black boots. She herself was wearing a brown tank-top, a white demin jacket, a simple pair of jeans, and white sneakers.

"It's okay, Yusei," sighed Aki. "What movie do you want to see?"

"I don't know, whatever you wanna see," Yusei shrugged. "I'm making it up to you anyway." Aki glanced up in a pondering way before sighing.

"How about . . . . a horror movie?" she suggested.

"You like to get scared?" smiled Yusei.

"No, it's not that," huffed Aki. "I just like them, that's all." Yusei merely shrugged as they went inside and the teen boy bought the tickets. As soon as they got to their seats, the movie had just started. Aki's heart was beating rapidly at her regrettable decision, why did she pick a horror movie? So she can get 'scared' for Yusei, and he'll comfort her in his arms?

That answer came when on-screen, a yurei suddenly jumped out of a closet and attacked the victim. Aki shrieked as she grabbed onto Yusei's arm. "Thought that you don't get scared," smirked Yusei.

"Shut up," Aki hissed at him. "It just caught me by surprise, that's all." Yusei simply smiled at her before turning his attention at the screen. He kept smirking whenever Aki made a frightened noise, though he was aware she was still clutching his arm.

One scene came when a ghost of a little girl gave the main character a glassy stare before suddenly turning into a demon. Aki shrieked again as she unexpectedly buried her face in Yusei's shirt. "It's all right, Aki," muttered Yusei in a humorous tone as he patted her on the head. "It's just a movie." Aki glanced up at him and blushed in embarrassment as she sat up straight.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"What for?" smiled Yusei. "It's okay to be scared."

"But it's the way I reacted is that I feel embarrassed about," murmured Aki.

"That's okay," muttered Yusei. "We can leave now if you want to." Aki stared at him and shook her head. The teen boy sighed as he held her hand. Aki's face felt hot at the warm gesture but felt better as they continued watching the movie.

* * *

"First Aki felt his boner, now she's on a date with him?" questioned Kiryu, almost complaining as he slouched onto the couch. Crow, who was sitting next to him with Penguin crawling around his shoulders, merely frowned at him.

"It's not really a date, Kiryu," he said, as Penguin slid down to his lap. "Yusei and Aki are just friends."

"Friends with 'benefits', I'd say," muttered Kiryu as he crossed his arms. "We should follow them around to see what they're doing. Do you know where they went?"

"They went to the movies but they probably left there already," replied Crow, his guinea pig tottered across the crouch and laid on the silver-haired teen's lap. "Stop bein' jealous of Yusei just 'cause he's with a girl. Not as a date but still."

"It's not jealousy," Kiryu huffed as he crossed his arms. "I thought out of all of us, I was the one who can get all the ladies."

"You don't get all the ladies," Crow flatly replied.

"Whatever," scoffed Kiryu. "And get your rat off my lap, or I'll feed him to those stray cats down the streets."

* * *

"I can't believe you've never known that," Yusei said in mild surprise.

"Sorry, I don't really watch or read the news that often," shrugged Aki. "But it didn't come to my mind that you're the son of a famous scientist."

"Well, yeah," sighed Yusei, sipping on his milkshake as they walked through the park. "Not a lot of people know that a troublemaking school delinquent is really a son of Dr. Fudou, the man who discovered a new and reusable source of energy."

"I've never thought of you like that," replied Aki.

"Of course not, you thought I was a jerk," Yusei smirked. Aki blushed lightly as she glanced away. "You know, Aki . . . . every time I smile at you or do a nice gesture, you blush."

"I do not," denied the teen girl as she stopped walking.

"But, if I guessed right, I think you like me," Yusei replied as he turned to face her. "Am I wrong?"

"No . . . ." muttered Aki as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Okay, but do you 'like me' like me?" he questioned as he stepped closer towards her. Aki's blush deepened as she nodded a little. "Oh, okay then," Yusei simply shrugged as he proceeded walking.

"Wait, what?!" exclaimed Aki in shock. "Wait a minute, I revealed that I actually like you, and you just say 'okay'?!"

"Yeah," Yusei simply replied as he sipped his drink.

"You jerk!" Aki scowled as she caught up to him. "Why did you act like that towards my feelings? I was being honest and you treated it like it was meaningless crap!"

"Oh, then you want me to reply your feelings?" asked Yusei as he stared at her.

"Please, I don't think you would mean it anywa--" Her rants were cut off by the teen's kiss on her lips. Aki gasped softly as Yusei deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue through her lips. Both of them moaned deeply at heated contact before Yusei moved away, breathing heavily.

"See? I did said I make it up to you," he smiled as he then kissed her on the cheek. Aki's face was red-hot as she stared at him.

"You . . . . jerk!" she yelled, punching him in the shoulder. "I hate you so much now!" Yusei merely laughed as he dodged the furious hits.

"Come on, I thought you liked me!" he laughed.

"I do, but do you like me?" questioned Aki after she stopped hitting him.

"Of course I do," smiled Yusei. "I just wasn't sure how to tell you that."

"Well, you did at the beach," Aki smirked and Yusei groaned in embarrassment at the comment.

"You know I was sorry about that, right?" he sighed.

"Yeah, but you had it coming," giggled Aki. "I guess we're boyfriend and girlfriend now, huh?"

"If you wanna call it that," muttered Yusei as he was about to take a sip but Aki snatched his cup away. "Hey!"

Aki said nothing as she slurped the last of his milkshake. "Now we're even," she smirked as she jogged off.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Yusei whined as he went after her.

* * *

Yusei sighed as he stood in front of his dorm room, he could hear Kiryu ranting about something inside. "I was afraid of this," he sighed heavily as he opened the door. He could see that the silver-haired teen was sprawled out on the couch and was yelling at Crow, who tuned out his drunk friend since he was in the kitchen.

"All I'm saying . . . . is that Crab-Head and Miss Big-Tits are going out as more than just friends," slurred Kiryu, waving his finger at an invisible person. "He's probably in her dorm room right now, playing naked wrestling with Yusei winning."

"No, I'm right here, Kiryu," said Yusei as he closed the door. Kiryu looked up and smiled nervously.

"Hey Yusei," he slurred as he drunkenly stood up and wobbled towards him. "Listen, I didn't mean to say that about you, man," he said, hugging his friend slouchfully.

"I know," Yusei sighed.

"No, no, I'm serious, man," muttered Kiryu as he patted him on the cheek. "I care about you. I love you, but I don't wanna see you get hurt by Racky McBoobJob."

"I know," Yusei sighed as he patted him on the head. "How many cans of beer did you drink?"

"Only four," smiled Kiryu, though he was holding up three fingers on his right hand and four on his left. "See that? It's four, right?"

"Guess it is," shrugged the other teen. "Kiryu, I think it's best for you to sleep off the alcohol for tonight."

"No, I wanna hear about your day with . . . . um . . . . uh . . . ."

"Aki," Yusei corrected.

"Right, Aki," smiled Kiryu. "What did you guys do today?"

"We went to the movies, and walked through the park," Yusei simply replied.

"That's it?" Kiryu laughed drunkenly. "That sounds very shitty. If it were me, I would take her downtown. If you know what I mean, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Yusei sighed as he led Kiryu back to the couch. "Just lie down while I talk to Crow, okay?"

"Thanks, man," Kiryu muttered as he sat down. "You're my good friend. Jack's a prick whenever I'm drunk." Yusei simply nodded as he went to the kitchen, where Crow was hiding out and eating a sandwich.

"So he's been bothering you all day, huh?" asked Yusei.

"He wouldn't even leave," grumbled Crow. "As soon as I told him about your outing with Aki, he was bitchin' and moanin'. Then he drank out our beer." Yusei sighed heavily as he glanced back at the couch, Kiryu already fell fast asleep.

"So how was it?" asked Crow.

"I kissed her," replied Yusei. The other teen almost choked on his sandwich from the unexpected answer.

"You did what?!" he choked.

"I kissed her," shrugged Yusei. "I asked if she likes me, she said yeah, and I kissed her and said I liked her too."

"So . . . . today _was_ your date with her?" questioned Crow.

"Actually, it wasn't really a date," corrected Yusei. "I don't think we're gonna be dating until next weekend anyway."

"Damn, Kiryu's gonna be pissed if and when he finds out," muttered Crow.

"Ah, he'll get over it."

* * *

"That's really . . . . interesting," Carly replied with amazement as she glanced up from her computer. "Yusei's not the type to do something spontaneous like that. Well, unless he was doing a prank with his friends."

"I know," Aki said, couldn't stop smiling as she paced in front of her friend, who was sitting on the couch. "Now I can't stop thinking about that kiss. Man, what am I gonna do at school tomorrow? Most of my classes are with Yusei, how am I gonna act around him?"

"Just calm down, Aki," smiled Carly. "Just hold hands with him or something. It's not against school rules for dating and showing appropriate affections anyway."

"What are affections that are inappropriated?"

"Well, obviously sex of course," Carly blatantly pointed out, which made Aki blushed deeply in shock.

"We're very far from that!" she exclaimed. "We hadn't even have our official first date!"

"Sorry, that's the first thing that popped out of me," laughed Carly.

"And what about his friends? What do they think when they find out about me and Yusei?" questioned Aki.

"I don't think Jack would care about it," Carly replied as she returned to her laptop. "As for Crow and Kiryu, I'm not sure."

* * *

"I don't mind if you're datin' Yusei," said Crow as he balanced a pencil on his nose out of boredom; they were in their first period Physics class and Yusei was sitting between his friend and Aki, who was blushing a little. "Kiryu might, but that's 'cause he wants to 'get it' with you."

"I wouldn't worry about it," sighed Yusei. "He always complains and whines whenever he doesn't get his way."

"What if he tries to make a pass at me?" questioned Aki.

"He will at first, then he won't bother you as much," he simply replied.

"How's that any better?" Aki questioned as she glared at him.

"Don't worry, it would only lasts a couple of days."

"But what if he tries to grope me?"

"Then I'll kick his ass," smiled Yusei. "And then you'll kick his ass." Aki smirked as she shook her head a little.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," smiled Crow as he stood up. "I need to catch my sleep anyway. Kiryu kept naggin' me for headache medicine last night."

"You sleep during this class anyway," said Aki. Crow simply shrugged as he went to another desk. "Yusei, do you wanna have a date on friday night?"

"I'm supposed to ask you that, Aki," Yusei smirked. "But what would you like to do on that night? One of those generic romantic dinner at a fancy restaurant?"

"It don't have to be like that," huffed Aki, pinching him in the arm. "It can be a nice and decent place, just as long it's not tacky."

"Fine, I was thinking we can go either to the arcade or the amusement park," sighed Yusei. Aki scowled a little and pinched him again.

"I don't like video games and I don't like rides," she scoffed.

"Then you'll just have to learn," Yusei smirked, pecking her on the cheek. Aki blushed in embarrassment and pinched him once more on his cheeks. The first half of the day went by smoothly, since they couldn't make any disruptive behaviors in English and Yusei had a different class from Aki. By the time the bell rings, the new couple went to the roof, where the three boys looked up from their remedial conversation and stared at them.

"Everybody, look," muttered Jack. "It's Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie. Where's your two hundred kids you adopted from China?"

"Shut up Jack," Yusei sighed as they sat down. "Do you always have to be sarcastic all the time?"

"No, I'm just plain mean," scoffed Jack.

"Are you really dating her, Yusei?" Kiryu asked as he eyed at the two.

"Not yet," replied Yusei.

"Oh, then can I--"

"No, Kiryu," Aki flatly replied.

"But you don't know what I was gonna ask," smiled Kiryu.

"We all know what you're gonna ask," sighed Crow. "And it's either to peek under her skirt or to cop a feel 'on accident'. That's why you almost got expelled for that incident in the girls' locker room."

"I was framed," he retorted. "That couldn't had been me."

"Yeah, there's no way that can be you, even though the culprit was a silver-haired pervert with a video camera," said Jack.

"Uh, I have a question," said Aki. "Why are you friends with this guy? He's nothing but a perverted jerk." The four boys stared at each other and back at her.

"That's a tough question," said Crow, scratching his face.

"_Why_ are we friends with him?" Jack questioned himself as his eyesbrows tensed in confusion and crossed his arms.

"I know when we became friends but not why," muttered Yusei. "Like, since middle school."

"I believe I know why," said Kiryu. "It's because I am the oldest of the group, and I'm more experienced with the ladies. That's why you guys wanna hang out with me, so you can learn from the master."

"Kiryu, you're full of shit, you know that?" scoffed Jack. "We don't know why we're friends with you. We just simply are."

"Yeah, that's like asking why the moose is the ugliest of the deer family," said Yusei.

"I don't get it," Kiryu said blankly.

"That's a good thing," smirked Aki.

"Did she just called me stupid?" he questioned.

"No, I call you a dumb-ass," Aki smirked, and the other boys laughed.

* * *

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	5. Initiation

Wooh, I came back from my vacation but my laptop charger almost broke, again. Luckily, it still works . . . . for now . . . .

The Newcomer by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 5- Initiation**

Aki shrieked happily as she managed to shoot a zombie on the game screen. "I got him!" she smiled. Yusei simply smiled as he continued shooting his undead targets with ease. His date was now enjoying the fun he had requested earlier this week, and they decided to go to the arcade. When the game finished, Aki groaned at her score. "I only got four hundred points," she pouted.

"That's a decent score," smiled Yusei.

"But look at your score," retorted Aki. "It's one of the top scores on the list. You're too good at this."

"I know," he sighed as they went to a racing game. "Can you drive?"

"No," replied Aki as they sat into the plastic car seats.

"Good, more fun for me," smirked Yusei, only to get smacked in the shoulder. As usual with all the other games, Aki was struggling having control of her wheel. Yusei, on the other hand, was driving with just one hand while dodging the cars easily on the screen. "You enjoying this game, Aki?" he asked as he glanced at her.

"No, this game is stupid," huffed Aki. Yusei sighed as he glanced at her again.

"You know the best thing about being in a car, Aki?" he muttered as he pulled her into his lap. Aki glanced up at him and her face blushed slightly with confusion.

"What's that?" she muttered.

"We can make out," he smiled as he kissed her lips. Aki giggled a little and kissed him back.

"Excuse me, you can't do that here," a staff member called out. Yusei pouted a little as they got up.

"Doesn't matter, it's getting late anyway," he sighed as they walked through the dwindling crowd. "You have plans tomorrow?"

"Not really," replied Aki.

"Well I do," Yusei said as they exited out the arcade. "I'm gonna hang out with the guys."

"And do what?"

"Nothing, just hanging out," shrugged Yusei.

"You always hang out with them during lunch," said Aki. "What makes this one any different?"

"You don't wanna know," Yusei sighed.

"Come on, tell me," Aki pestered.

"Fine," sighed Yusei. "Tomorrow, me and the guys are gonna flood the gymnasium with soap bubbles." Aki stared at him for a few seconds before giggling a little.

"Oh my gosh, what for?" she questioned.

"Ushio," he pointed out and she laughed again. Earlier this week, the Phys. Ed. teacher Ushio unfairly made Yusei and Crow do twenty more push-ups and thirty more sit-ups than the rest of the class. "I don't care if you're shitting out blood, I want you to continue your workout for messing with me!" Ushio had ordered.

"You really doing this, Yusei?" asked Aki.

"Of course, Ushio's a jerk-ass," replied Yusei. "I already made the machine so we're good to go for early tomorrow morning."

"Can I participate with the prank?" Aki asked and Yusei stared at her in surprise.

"Participate?" he questioned. "You, a daughter of a Senator, wanna be involved in a prank that could potentially have us suspended or even expelled for damaging property?"

"Uh . . . . yeah," smiled Aki. Yusei choked out a laughter as he hunched over.

"Damn, I'm a bad influence on you already," he laughed. "I guess Ushio was right about me."

"No he's not, he's a mean jerk," giggled Aki. Yusei breathed heavily from laughing too hard.

"You sure you wanna do this, Aki?" he panted.

"Of course," Aki smiled.

"Great," he smiled as he kissed her forehead. "Meet me behind the gym at 6:30 tomorrow morning, and make sure nobody sees you."

* * *

Yusei sighed heavily from his friends' complaints as they waited behind the gymnasium; he had told them that Aki wanted to participate on the prank. Jack became pissed and irritated, Kiryu was skeptical of her role, and Crow was just plainly concerned.

"Why, why, why did you invite her for this prank?" questioned Jack as he glared at him. "She's gonna ruin it, and it'll be your fault."

"She won't mess up, Jack," Yusei argued. "I'll tell her what to do, and she'll do what I tell her."

"That what the pimp says," muttered Kiryu.

"If she messes up, we're all screwed," Crow said. "I'm not sayin' that I'm against her or anything, it's just that we had a plan set for this."

"I know, but she was so eager to wanna do this," sighed Yusei. "I couldn't say no to her."

"Why? Just so you can get into her panties?" smirked Kiryu.

"Is that really it?" asked Jack.

"No, she really wanna do this because she hates Ushio, as well," Yusei replied. Just then, Aki came up to them, panting a little.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hello, noob with the boobs," said Kiryu, and Aki rolled her eyes at him.

"Kiryu, don't start," sighed Yusei. "You ready for this, Aki?" Aki nodded and glanced at the machine he was holding, it looked like a crossed between a pet carrier and a leaf blower. "Crow, do we have enough soap?" he asked.

"Yeah, 'bout over a dozen," replied Crow as he shrugged up his bag.

"All right, let's do this," Yusei muttered as he and Kiryu opened the back doors and they walked inside.

"Don't screw it up," Jack muttered to Aki, who scoffed under her breath. They went towards the bleachers that was stored at the other side of the gymnasium and Yusei set down his home-made machine.

"Crow, take out the soap," said Yusei. Crow reached inside his bag and took out bottles of liquid soaps. "Aki, help him pour the soap into the machine."

"Yusei, what do we do?" asked Kiryu.

"The usual, you and Jack are the lookout," Yusei simply replied. Kiryu whined a little as he and Jack walked back to the back door, while Aki and Crow poured soap into a small opening of the machine.

"Careful, Aki," said Crow. "If the soap get spilled, then the machine will malfunction and we're all in trouble." After a few moments, they finished filling up the machine and Crow closed up the opening.

"All right, let's see if it works," muttered Yusei as he flipped the switch. Almost immediately, the machine started to flood out with soapy foam.

"It's working!" Aki exclaimed happily.

"Well, what do you expect from a genius like Yusei?" smiled Crow while standing up. "Come on, let's get out of here before Mister Fugly sees us."

"Yeah, let's go," smiled Yusei as he stood up. "Come on, Aki."

"Okay," said Aki as she was starting to stand up. Suddenly, she slipped on the foam and almost fell but Yusei caught her.

"You okay, Aki?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied as she get her footing. But suddenly, the machine started to fizz and sparkle.

"Uh-Oh, it's messin' up now," Crow said as they took a step back. He then noticed a spilled bottle of soap next to the machine. "Aw, shit. Did you hit a bottle, Aki?"

"I-I don't know," Aki replied frantically.

"What's going on?" asked Kiryu as they ran up to them.

"Aki messed up the machine," said Crow.

"What?!"

"I knew it, it's all your fault," scoffed Jack. "I knew she would screw it up, Yusei."

"It wasn't her fault," said Yusei. "She almost tripped and accidently hit a bottle."

"Fine, then it's your fault, Yusei, for bringing her to our prank," argued Jack.

"I knew that she would fuck up," scoffed Kiryu. "She should've stayed home, making dinner like a real woman."

"Just shut up," Yusei scoffed angrily. "We need to leave now before--"

_THOOM!_

* * *

"This . . . . is the worst . . . . day . . . . ever," gritted Jack as Crow hosed him off. Just moments earlier, the soap machine malfunctioned and blew up, exploding the gymnasium with foam. All of them were covered head-to-toe with the soapy bubbles. "I told you, Yusei, that she would ruin it," Jack said angrily. "Now, we're gonna get busted because of her." Yusei, who was still covered in foam along with Aki, sighed heavily in agitation.

"Stop it, Jack," he muttered. "It wasn't her fault that she messed up. I should've move the bottles away from the machine if I have known they were still there."

"Next," said Crow as he turned to the two.

"At least we get to have a wet T-shirt contest after that situation," smirked Kiryu, who was already drenched off from the soap.

"Please, this is the first time you have taken a bath for a long time," scoffed Aki. Crow hosed down both of them until they were completely cleaned off of soap and then turned off the hose. "Yusei, I'm sorry what happened," Aki muttered, pushing her wet hair back. "I really messed up, didn't I?"

"In a way, yeah," sighed Yusei. "But at least we flooded the gym with soapy bubbles."

"Oh shit, Ushio's coming," said Kiryu as he stared at the distant. "Everybody, scatter!"

"Come on, Aki," smiled Yusei as he grabbed Aki's hand and they ran off, while the rest of the boys went off to random directions. Yusei and Aki ran towards the track field and quickly hid underneath the bleachers. "Ushio won't find us here," he panted as they sat down on the ground. "Anyway, Aki, I don't blame you for ruining the prank. I know you made a honest mistake."

"Thanks," Aki smiled a little. "Um, Yusei . . . . about last week, on the beach . . . ."

"I told you I was sorry," sighed Yusei.

"No, not that," replied Aki. "When you took off your shirt, I sorta noticed that you have a scar on your stomach."

"Oh, that," Yusei sighed as he scratched through his hair. "A while ago, a friend of a friend let me ride his motorcycle. I lost control and crashed, and a metal shrapnel almost took out my liver."

"Were you okay?" asked Aki.

"I was lucky that I didn't had internal bleeding, or else I wouldn't be here talking to you," Yusei muttered, smirking a little. "You do a lot a stupid stuff when your parents aren't around to look after you."

"Well, I don't," muttered Aki. "My Dad almost never around because of his job, but that doesn't mean I would do anything to get into trouble."

"Wow, you're a sad case like me," sighed Yusei. "Being a very famous scientist makes my father a very busy man. He's rarely there for me, only around for my birthdays and a few holidays. He assumed that I come here so I won't be a troublemaker and I won't be friends with some other delinquents." He then laughed a little. "Guess Dad was wrong."

"I was transferred here because my Dad thinks public schools are terrible," shrugged Aki. "I didn't have any friends to miss when I got transferred. Actually, I barely had any friends because they knew who I was."

"What do you mean by that?" Yusei questioned.

"Since I was a daughter of a politician, everbody assumed I was selfish, self-absorbed brat," Aki muttered. "They acted distant towards me, and because of that, I acted what they said about me."

"Ah, is that why you were very haughty towards me on the first day?" Yusei asked as he pulled her to his lap.

"Yeah," Aki replied quietly, her head nestled to his chest. "That, and I was pissed because your friends were staring at my chest."

"Well, I didn't thought of you like that," Yusei smiled as he kissed her forehead. He then kissed her lips and cheeks just as heavy stomping tumbled by.

"Goddamn it, Yusei! Where the hell are you?!" Ushio shouted angrily. "I know what you did to my gym, you damn punk! I already caught Hogan in the pool, and Kiryu hiding in the boys' locker room!" Yusei snickered quietly as the gym teacher continued ranting and stomping around.

"No, he doesn't," he muttered. "He's just bluffing, like he does so many times."

"Think we'll get caught, Yusei?" smiled Aki.

"Not yet," replied Yusei. "But I'll take the fall if we do. I don't want my favorite girl to be in trouble." Aki blushed deeply at his comments and smiled at him as he kissed her lips again.

* * *

"Made it!" gasped Crow as he ran inside the dorm room and shut the door behind him. Yusei, who already came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, merely glanced at him and sighed in relief. "Damn, I was hidin' in a tree all day," he panted as he collasped onto the couch. "Some family of birds kept peckin' at me for the last two and a half hours."

"And don't forget pooping," Yusei stated, pointing at the white stains on his jeans. "Where were Kiryu and Jack?"

"I dunno, but what happened to you and Aki?"

"We were hiding underneath the bleachers and made out while Ushio was yelling somewhere nearby," Yusei replied. Crow made a face at him as Peguin suddenly climbed onto the couch. "I keep telling you to get a new cage for that thing," sighed Yusei. "He always escapes when no one's looking."

"I'll get one later," groaned Crow while his guinea pig climbed to his lap.

"And can you also clean around the dorm room?" asked Yusei. "Penguin leaves his _little friends_ around here."

"Fuck off," muttered Crow. "Besides, _your little friend _made Aki your girlfriend, didn't it?" Yusei sighed as he went to his bedroom. "I'll take that as a yes," smirked Crow as he scratched Penguin on the head. Suddenly, he felt a warm wetness on his shirt. "Aw man, he peed on me!" he groaned as he picked him up.

"Serves you right," Yusei yelled out.

* * *

I'm so tired right now, I kept having dreams about Bleach.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	6. The Night Before The Morning After 1

The Newcomer by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 6- The Night Before, The Morning After Part 1**

Over a month passed since Aki was transferred to Neo Domino Boarding School and soon was dating Yusei after meeting him and his friends. The trees was slowly turning into colors of reds, browns, and oranges. So far, she and Yusei was doing standard yet quintessential dating, while pulling small pranks around the school with his friends. As usual, the couple went out on their date on a Friday night by the seaport. "You having a good time, Aki?" Yusei asked as they walked around the boardwalk.

Aki, who was eating ice cream, glanced up at him and nodded a little. "Yeah, but I'm getting a little tired," she replied. Yusei smiled a little before leaning down and took a bite of her ice cream. "Hey, why didn't you just buy one earlier instead of eating mine?"

"Because that's called sharing," he smiled. "You wanna go back to the dorm?"

"Yeah," said Aki. Yusei simply shrugged as they started walking. He was about to put his hands into his pockets when he remembered what he had in his back pocket.

_A few hours earlier . . . ._

_"Man, I'm so beat," groaned Kiryu as he walked into his dorm room he shared with Jack, who also came in along with Crow and Yusei. Like their friends' living room, it was also messy. "I hate this week, I hafta study for the stupid finals."_

_"You never study for anything," Jack flatly replied as he tossed his bag onto the couch._

_"I know," shrugged Kiryu as he pushed aside dirty shirts and sat onto the coffee table. "Hey Yusei, you got any pranks planned for this weekend?"_

_"Nope," Yusei shrugged. "I already have plans with Aki tonight. I didn't have any thought about pranks lately." The silver-haired teen groaned in frustration and disappointment._

_"Damn, that girl is fucking up your creativity," he muttered. "One of these days, she'll break you down with her constant bitching."_

_"At least I have a girl that lasts longer than sixteen hours," smirked Yusei as he went into the kitchen and took a beer from the fridge._

_"You sort of changed in the past several weeks, Yusei," Jack pointed out, sitting down on the couch with Crow. "I think you're getting soft because of Aki."_

_"Am I?" questioned Yusei._

_"Pretty much," replied Crow. "You're becomin' more intimate around her lately. You even preferred makin' out with her rather than hangin' out with us more often." Yusei sighed as he leaned against the wall. His friends were right, being with Aki made him feel a little different. He glanced to the side and noticed a flat purple box laying on top of a dresser near him. Yusei glanced back at his friends, who was too busy talking with each other, then back at the box. Quickly and discreetly, he grabbed the box and slipped it into his back pocket._

_"I'll talk to you guys later, I need to get ready for my date tonight," Yusei said as he went for the door._

_"Try using lip gloss this time," laughed Kiryu. Yusei simply sighed as he left._

"I have an idea, Aki," Yusei said when they reached near the boys' dorm. "I think I can sneak you into my dorm room." Aki blinked in surprise and stared at him.

"Sneak me in? How?" she questioned.

"One time, when I snooping through the school computer, I noticed that there were fewer cameras in the boys' dorm than in the girls' dorm," replied Yusei. "If we can get around the security cameras, we won't get into trouble."

"All right," muttered Aki before suddenly pinching him in the arm. "Were you looking at other girls from the cameras?"

"No, I only saw blueprints of the dorms," shrugged Yusei. "Come on, let's go. Since it's already late, we won't be seen." He held her hand and they walked towards the central building. Since there was a camera by the front entrance, they snuck behind the building for the back door. Yusei, being the genius that he is, picked the lock within a microsecond and opened the door. "Hurry," he smiled as they quickly entered and he shut the door. "We still got plenty to avoid."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited about this," Aki muttered happily. "My heart is beating so fast right now." Yusei smiled as they crept upstairs and through the hallways, slipping carefully from the cameras. After a while, they finally reached it, the door was labeled '3-B' when Yusei opened it.

"Sorry about the mess," Yusei sighed as they went inside and closed the door. "Being a boy means you're not very neat."

"I kinda guessed it," shrugged Aki as she glanced around the untidy living room and left her jacket on the couch. "Where's Crow?"

"He's with Jack and Kiryu," replied Yusei. "We're alone for the next few hours." Aki flinched a little in realization, they really are alone.

"Uh, what are we gonna do?" she asked nervously.

"My bedroom's cleaner, we can hang out there," shrugged Yusei. Aki froze at the idea and stared at him. "Something wrong, Aki?" Yusei asked.

"It's just that . . . . it's your room, Yusei," she muttered. Yusei sighed a little and smiled as he took her hand.

"Come on, it's okay," he reassured as he led her to the opened door. "I won't do anything that would make you uncomfortable." Aki smiled a little and they walked inside; Yusei's bedroom was better than the living room. There was a computer desk with a laptop and a printer at the corner, and the bed was covered dark blue-colored bedsheet that slightly ruffled and it was set by the window. Only a few clothes was littered near the closet.

"You can sit on the chair," Yusei said, pointing at the chair that was by the desk. Aki sat down there while he sat on his bed.

"You think Crow won't be back anytime soon?" she asked but Yusei shook his head.

"Since it's obvious that Kiryu's gonna get drunk, Crow and Jack will probably do something to him," he replied.

"Like what?"

"Well, the last time he got drunk, we decided to put him in a dress and handcuffed him to a bike rack by a fast food place," smirked Yusei. "It was even funnier when he woke up with a stray dog licking his face."

"You guys are so cruel, you know that?" smirked Aki as she spinned around in the chair.

"Yeah, he was so pissed that he even spit in our food for the next week," Yusei sighed at the unpleasant memory. He then stared at Aki, who stopped spinning and stared back.

"Yusei . . . . something's telling me that you brought me here other than hanging out," she muttered, and Yusei flinched a little.

"Guess you're right," he sighed heavily as he scratched through his hair. "Listen Aki, I really like you a lot. Even the guys said I'm changing because of you, and that's a good thing for me."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" asked Aki.

"Well . . . ." sighed Yusei, "if you don't want to, then I won't force you. We'll just hang out in here." Aki frowned a little as she got off the chair and sat on his lap.

"It's not that I don't want to," she muttered. "It's just . . . . I like you a lot, too. But . . . . you know . . . ."

"I can see that," muttered Yusei, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her on the forehead. "If you're scared to do it, then you don't have to." He then kissed her lips deeply and Aki kissed back as she caressed his chest.

"I'm not scared," Aki muttered breathlessly. Yusei panted heavily as he smiled at her.

"You're so bad, Aki," he smirked as he laid her down onto the bed.

* * *

"Huh . . . ." Kiryu slouched as he stared at the top of the dresser.

"What is it, Kiryu?" asked Crow as he glanced behind from the couch.

"Did one of you guys moved my condoms?" Kiryu asked.

"What for?" muttered Jack, drinking beer as he came out of the kitchen. "Why would we take it?"

"I dunno, you probably have secret girls that I don't know about," scoffed Kiryu but Jack merely rolled his eyes at him.

"I don't even know why you have condoms in the first place," he muttered. "I've never seen you with a girl anyway."

"Well, the only one of us who has a girl is Yusei," shrugged Crow, and almost instantly the three of them stared at each other with widened eyes. Immediately, the silver-haired teen quickly ran for the door. "Kiryu, wait!" Crow yelled out as he grabbed him by the arms and held him back. "What are you tryin' to do, man?!"

"I just wanna see Yusei becoming a man!" laughed Kiryu as he tried to squirm away.

"Just because your box of condoms is missing doesn't mean Yusei took it for sex," said Jack. "Knowing him, he would've already built a robot for his own pleasure."

"Well let's see if he's having sex with a robot," Kiryu smiled as he squirmed out of Crow's hold.

"No, don't," groaned Crow. "Just leave him alone, Kiryu. If he's with Aki, then we shouldn't bother him." Kiryu whined as he plopped down on the couch.

"Then what's there to do while Crab-Head's shacking up with Big-Tits?" he pouted.

Jack glanced down at his beer then at Kiryu and smirked. "Hey Kiryu, you want a beer?"

* * *

Yusei panted heavily as he kissed Aki on the neck. Aki moaned lightly as her body was becoming hot from the kisses. "Yusei . . . . wait," she whimpered softly. Yusei stopped kissing her and stared at her.

"What's wrong, Aki?" he muttered. "I keep telling you, if you don't want to do it then we don't have to."

"That's not it," muttered Aki. "Do you have any . . . . you-know-what for us to do it?" Yusei smirked a little as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Why wouldn't I?" he smiled as he reached inside his back pocket and pulled out a flat purple box. "I'm a perfect gentlemen, after all." Aki smirked as she smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"You're so stupid," she muttered.

Yusei sighed a little while his fingers trailed lightly at her shirt. "All right then, Aki," he sighed. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah . . . ." nodded Aki. Yusei smiled a little as he sat up and took off his shirt, Aki blushed at the sight of his bare chest and abs despite of the scar. "You think you're so sexy," she scoffed playfully. The other teen laughed quietly as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"It's your turn to strip, Aki," he whispered as he kissed her neck. Aki moaned softly in anticipation as his hand gripped onto the hem of her shirt and slowly took it off her. Her face blushed deeply at the partial exposure since her bra was still on. Yusei planted light kisses on her neck and shoulders as his fingers slowly unhooked her bra.

"Uhn . . . ." whimpered Aki, she covered her chest with her arms immediately after it came off. Yusei noticed it and hugged her gently.

"Don't be so nervous, Aki," he whispered. "This is our first time, it's okay."

"I know," muttered Aki, though her body was shaken in apprehension. Yusei sighed before kissing her lips. His hands traveled from her shoulders down to her arms then her waist, gripping at the hem of her jeans. Aki froze a little as he unzipped the jeans and slowly pulled them off. "Yusei . . . .?"

"I keep telling you not to worry about it, Aki," whispered Yusei as he kissed her neck. He then took off his own jeans, and both of them were only in their underwears. Aki stared at Yusei's colbalt eyes and blushed heatedly as she glanced away. "Aki . . . ." Yusei whispered, kissing her cheek. "You think I'm not nervous too?"

"I don't know, I don't know what guys think," Aki muttered sheepishly. Yusei laughed a little at that.

"I'm different from the other guys, even Kiryu," he muttered. "Come on Aki, there's really no need to be worry about it. You can trust me." Aki smiled a little as he kissed her lips. His fingers gripped at her underwear when Aki suddenly smacked at his hand.

"Sorry, it was the reflex," muttered Aki. Yusei sighed as he smiled a little.

"Then why not take it off yourself?" he suggested. Aki glanced at him and nodded a little as she slowly took off her panties. She then quickly closed her legs in reflex and out of anxiety. "It's all right, Aki," smiled Yusei, Aki shivered a little when he caressed her lightly on her thigh.

"I know that . . . ." muttered Aki. Yusei sighed deeply and kissed her on the lips.

"Guess it's my turn, right?" he muttered as he took off his boxer. Aki glanced away nervously when she saw the cause of the akward incident at the beach. "Are you really afraid about this, Aki?" muttered Yusei.

"Will this hurt?" whispered Aki.

"Maybe, I'm not sure," Yusei quietly replied. He picked up the flat box and took out what looked like a shiny candy wrapper. He then opened it and pulled out the actual condom. "You ready, Aki?" whispered Yusei, putting it on.

"Y-yeah," Aki muttered anxiously. Yusei kissed her lips gently as he slowly pushed her legs apart. Both of their breathings hitched a little as he positioned himself above her and then slowly entered inside of her. "Ouch!" gasped Aki, gripping at his arms and digging her nails into his skin.

"Sorry," muttered Yusei, kissing her lips in reassurance. Aki whimpered a little as small tears fell down her cheeks.

"It does hurt," she whimpered softly.

"I know, I'm sorry," Yusei whispered. "The pain will go away soon." Slowly, he bucked his hips back and forth. Aki winced a little at the slow thrusts, a dull pain was throbbing inside of her for a while. "Am I still hurting you?" whispered Yusei.

"Not really," whimpered Aki. Yusei sighed heavily as he slowly continued, wrapping his arms around her.

"You're hurting me, too," he muttered as her fingernails clenched tighter on his arms to the point of breaking the skin.

"Sorry," Aki whimpered as she released her hold and her hands moved up to his shoulders.

"It's all right," whispered Yusei as he slowly and gradually picked up the pace, with pressure building up inside of him. Soon, the dull pain went away and Aki moaned softly at each thrust. "Aki . . . ." Yusei groaned softly, kissing at her neck.

"Ahn . . . . uhn . . . ." moaned Aki, pleasurable sensation jolted inside of her as her lips were kissed by Yusei. "Yusei . . . . Ahh . . . ."

Yusei groaned and grunted softly as he bucked faster, kissing at her lips and neck. The pressure felt uncontrollable inside of him as he continued. "Aki . . . ." he moaned. Suddenly, in one last thrust, he spilled himself inside of Aki as he groaned deeply. Luckily for both of them, he was wearing protection.

"Yusei . . . ." panted Aki. Yusei breathed heavily as he kissed her lips.

* * *

"What a scandal this is, right?" muttered Yusei, cuddling Aki close to him. Aki made a face at him and smacked him in the chest.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"'The Senator's Daughter Slept With Famous Scientist's Son', that would be the name of the front page," smirked Yusei.

"You're so stupid, you idiot," she muttered.

"I know," he sighed, kissing his forehead. "But we'll be alone for completely tonight, I bet Crow and Jack already drunkened up Kiryu." Aki sighed deeply as she closed her eyes.

"I'm so tired," she muttered, yawning softly.

"Then sleep," muttered Yusei as he caressed her back soothingly. "I'm tired too, I did most of the work anyway."

"Shut up," muttered Aki tiredly.

* * *

Sorry for the delay! I was doing stuff in the 'outside' world.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	7. The Night Before The Morning After 2

The Newcomer by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 7- The Night Before, The Morning After Part 2**

"You're a very special girl, Aki," Yusei muttered tiredly as he cuddled closer to Aki, who yawned softly as she opened her eyes. "Hey, good morning," he smiled as he kissed her lips.

"Good morning," Aki smiled tiredly.

"How was last night?" muttered Yusei.

"It was good," she smiled, her head nestled on his bare chest. "Especially since it was with you." Yusei sighed happily as he kissed her forehead and patted her on the head.

"I'll be right back," he smiled as he sat up and got out of bed, putting on a pair of boxers. "I need to take a pit stop." Aki sighed at Yusei, who already left the room, before cuddling herself with the bedsheets. Last night felt very special to Aki, it was her first time with Yusei, who was just as nervous as she was.

"Now what?" she yawned. "Wonder how am I gonna get out of here since it's the boys' dorm . . . ." She yawned again when suddenly she felt something moving near her leg. She quickly sat and stared at the lump moving underneath the sheet. Aki hesitantly moved the sheet and her eyes widened at the sight of big black rodent-like creature.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!!!!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs. Instantly, Yusei ran back to the bedroom and saw the furry thing on the bed.

"Damn it, it's just Penguin," he sighed heavily as he sat down. "He must've sneaked in last night."

"That's Penguin?" questioned Aki as she stared at the guinea pig, who was sniffing at the new stranger. "Man, I thought he was a rat." Just then, there was a knock on the dorm door.

"Shit, someone heard you scream," Yusei gritted frantically as he stood up. "Stay here, and don't make a sound. I'll deal with this." He left the room, closing the door, and went for the dorm door. "Yeah?" he answered as he opened the door.

"Hey Fudou, we heard a scream coming from your dorm room," one of the male students. "Do you have a girl here?"

"That would be nice," sighed Yusei. "But that scream came from me."

"Why did you scream like a girl?" another asked in disbelief.

"I thought I saw one of those big jungle-looking cockroaches in the bathroom," Yusei replied quietly. "Turns out it was an old brillo pad behind a toilet." The male students laughed at him in downright disbelief.

"You wuss! You're still afraid of bugs?!" laughed some of them. "What a pussy!" Yusei rolled his eyes at them as he sighed in embarrassment. "You can mess with Ushio but run away if an ant crawled by you?!"

"Shut up," sighed Yusei. "Go back masturbating to pictures of your moms." He slammed the door shut and sighed angrily. "Why am I surrounded by idiots?" he muttered as he went back to the bedroom and opened the door. Aki was already petting Penguin when she looked up.

"What's wrong, Yusei?" she asked as Yusei closed the door and sat down on the bed.

"I took the blame for your scream," he sighed as he laid down on his back. "Now I'm the laughingstock of the entire floor."

"Sorry," muttered Aki.

"That's okay, I blame that sneaky rat bastard," smirked Yusei. "I keep telling Crow to get him an escape-proof cage. I should kick his ass when I see him." Aki giggled a little just before they heard the dorm door opening and closing. "Shh, that might be him," he whispered as footsteps walked closer to his bedroom door then stopped.

"Yusei?"

"Yeah, Crow?" said Yusei as he sat up.

"Is Penguin there?" asked Crow.

"As always," Yusei sighed.

"Okay . . . ." replied Crow. ". . . . Hey, Aki." Aki and Yusei flinched in surprise.

"Crow, Aki's not here," he said.

"Yes she is, she left her jacket on the couch," said Crow. "Mornin', Aki."

"Hey, Crow," Aki replied.

"Thanks for the ten bucks you left in your jacket pocket," smiked Crow.

"Leave my money alone, moocher," scoffed Aki.

"Fine."

"Crow, did Kiryu found out that I stole his condoms?" asked Yusei.

"Kinda," Crow replied. "Me and Jack liquor'd him up until he passed out and we put him in a dress again."

"Where did you left him this time?" Yusei asked.

"In front of the library," Crow simply replied. "I'm gonna hit the hay. See you later, guys." The footsteps walked away, followed by the distant closing. Yusei sighed heavily as he glanced at Aki.

"That's why I'm the voice of reason of the group," he smirked. "I should get Kiryu soon, he'll be pissed if he's in a place he doesn't recognize, especially at a library."

"Just leave him there, Yusei," sighed Aki, the guinea pig was nestling into her chest. "I want you to stay in bed with me."

"Heh, you're still very naughty, Aki," smirked Yusei as he leaned closer to her and kissed her lips.

* * *

Jack groaned disgruntledly as he and Yusei hauled Kiryu, who was still passed out and was in a pink-colored cocktail dress, towards the boys' dorm. Since it was still morning and it was Saturday, they weren't seen by anyone from school. "Why the hell should I help?" muttered Jack. "I just want to go back to sleep."

"It was your idea to get him drunk," sighed Yusei.

"Because he wanted to see you banging Aki," Jack scoffed. Kiryu mumbled incoherent as he barely opened his eyes.

"Uhn . . . . Yusei, that you?" he mumbled in a slurred tone.

"Yeah Kiryu, it's me," Yusei sighed.

"You a man now?"

"Yeah . . . ." Yusei replied quietly and Kiryu laughed a little.

"Good for you, Yusei," he smirked. "Can't believe you banged Aki." Yusei sighed heavily as he and Jack continued hauling the drunken teen.

"Hey, Yusei!" The teens froze at the familiar voice before Carly ran up to them. "Yusei, where's Aki?" she asked. "I hadn't seen her from last night."

"That's because she's in Yusei's room," muttered Jack. Carly gasped in surprise and stared at Yusei.

"Is that even true?" she questioned.

"Jack, take Kiryu back to the dorm," sighed Yusei. Jack groaned as he dragged Kiryu away, while Yusei glanced back at her. "Okay, Carly, Aki's all right. She's really in my dorm room."

"And how did you get her in there?" Carly asked concernedly. "And how will you get her out of there?"

"Don't worry about it, Carly," sighed Yusei. "Aki'll get back tonight."

"All right, fine," sighed Carly. "Why was Kiryu wearing a dress?"

"Long story short, he got drunk," replied Yusei as he glanced around. Suddenly, he noticed Jack dead asleep on a bench and with Kiryu sleeping by him. "Hey, Carly do you have your camera on you?"

"Yeah, why?"

* * *

Aki walked out of Yusei's bedroom; she was wearing his T-shirt over her jeans. The entire morning had been quiet since Yusei left to get drunk Kiryu, and she was getting bored. Penguin waddled behind her as she went to the kitchen. She frowned as she opened the fridge, it was nothing in there but a moldy loaf of bread and a few cans of beer. "How do these guys even eat?" she muttered as she closed the fridge door.

She glanced down at the guinea pig, who tottered about, and sighed tiredly. "Tell me, Penguin, how do they get food?" she muttered. Peguin just stared at her before waddling away, just as the dorm door opened and Yusei walked in.

"Guess who got breakfast," he smiled as he held up a big white bag, obviously filled with food.

"What took you so long?" asked Aki.

"Carly was worried about you, so I had a talk with her," Yusei replied, closing the door. "Don't worry about it, she didn't need to hear all the details." He then walked towards his bedroom with Aki following him. "I'll sneak you back out tonight, Aki," he said as he gave her the food bag. "Until then, you stay here."

"And do what?" questioned Aki.

"I dunno," shrugged Yusei. "But if Kiryu comes by, don't do anything that'll get all of us in trouble."

"I bet I know why," scoffed Aki, taking out an egg sandwich.

"Well, that and . . . . a very embarrassing photo of him in a dress," smirked Yusei. "I took a picture of him sleeping on the bench with Jack. Carly'll send me it pretty soon." Aki giggled a little at the thought.

* * *

A very annoying knock on the door startled Aki, who was napping on Yusei's bed. Yusei, who was on his computer, sighed heavily as he got up and walked towards the door. "Kiryu, I know that it's you," he sighed. "Go away."

"Not until I see the girl you made a woman," replied Kiryu.

"You can see her on Monday," sighed Yusei.

"Hey, if it's possible, can she sleep with me too?"

"Hell no," Yusei flatly replied.

"Is she naked right now?" asked Kiryu.

"If I say yes, would you go away?" questioned Yusei.

"Not really, that would make me wanna see her more," Kiryu said.

"No, Kiryu, I'm not naked," scoffed Aki.

"I wanna see proof," pestered Kiryu.

"Fine," sighed Yusei as he opened the door. Kiryu rushed in and saw Aki fully clothed, and immediately grinned.

"So . . . . you wanna give me a chance after bunking with Yusei, Aki?" he smirked. Aki groaned in disgust and rolled her eyes.

"You're such a pig," she scoffed as she crossed her arms. Kiryu simply shrugged before glancing back at Yusei.

"Hey Yusei, can I get my 'insurance policy' back?" he asked.

"Why? It's not like you ever really use them," Yusei replied.

"Fine, I'll buy some more for my action night that's coming up," shrugged Kiryu as he turned to leave. "Hey Aki, please consider my offer to rock your world."

"Kiryu . . . . shut up or I'll show the school a picture of you in a dress, drunk off your ass," Yusei said threateningly.

"What? With what proof?" questioned Kiryu.

"If you leave us alone, I won't show the picture to the school," said Yusei. Kiryu narrowed his eyes intently at him before backing off.

"All right, I'll leave," he shrugged. "But at least give me all the details after you take her back to the girls's dorm." He then left, and Yusei closed the door as he sighed heavily.

"Okay, it's about . . . . 9:50," he sighed, glancing at the alarm clock on his computer desk. "We'll wait for another few hours until we can sneak back out. You hungry?"

"Yeah, a little," replied Aki.

"Fine, I'll get Crow to go get food for us," sighed Yusei as he left the room. A few moments later, he came back while holding Penguin. "We have to look after this fat guy while he go out," he sighed as he sat down on the bed. Peguin scurried out of Yusei's hold and tottered for Aki.

"It looks like he likes me," said Aki as the guinea pig snuggled into her lap. Yusei eyed at him with slight suspicion; Penguin might be as much as pervert as Kiryu, he thought.

* * *

"See you, Aki," smiled Yusei as he kissed Aki on the cheek and then on her lips. Aki smiled as she watched him walked away, back to the boys' dorm. It after one in the morning when he snuck her out without anyone seeing them. Aki yawned as she walked back to the girls' dorm. She then got to her dorm door and quietly opened it.

"Guess Carly's asleep," she muttered as she closed the door and walked quietly towards her bedroom; she'll just sleep throughout the whole day tomorrow.

* * *

Huh . . . . I need to update soon.

Read, review, and no flames

I'll Update ASAP!!


	8. Parents' Day

The Newcomer by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 8- Parent's Day**

"What's this?" Aki stopped in front of a bulletin board and stared at a huge poster. It said _**'Parent's Day Coming Up!'**_ and she saw the date, it was in three days. Her eyes narrowed in disappointment, she doubt her father would go since he's too busy.

"What's up, Aki?" asked Crow as he and Yusei walked by.

"I'm staring at this poster that says something about Parent's Day," Aki replied, pointing at the poster. Yusei glanced at the poster and sighed apathetically.

"What about it?" he questioned.

"We really don't care about that, Aki," replied Crow. "Our parents don't even come to that event. Only every year, we sent pranks to the visiting families."

"That sounded a little cruel, don't you think?" Aki asked.

"Whatever, it's just Parent's Day," shrugged Yusei as he started to walk. Aki stared at him in a mixture of concern and confusion and went after him.

"Yusei, what's wrong?" she asked.

"You should know," sighed Yusei. "My Dad's far too busy to go anyway and I bet yours ain't coming, either." Aki sighed as she locked arms with him, he's right about it. "Let's go, we're gonna be late for Phys. Ed. or Ushio will be on our asses."

* * *

"SQUEEEEEE! Jack looks so hot playing basketball!" squealed the girls as they gawked at the senior; both the juniors and the seniors had to share the gymnasium for the cooler season. Aki rolled her eyes at the fangirls, even though Carly was one of them, before going to the bleachers where Yusei was sitting at.

"You're not playing?" she asked, sitting next to him.

"I'm too bored, Miss Sagiri is filling in for Ushio so today's no fun," sighed Yusei as he rested his head onto her shoulder. "Hey, sorry for acting like a douche earlier, I just don't like school events."

"I understand, Yusei," replied Aki. "Is it okay for me to ask about what's wrong between you and your father?"

"Well, I'm similar to my Dad but that's the problem," Yusei muttered. "He often sees my intelligence as a form of a challenge. His nickname for me is 'Smart-Ass' because I would have something logical to say."

"What a harsh father," said Aki but Yusei simply shook his head.

"No, he's an okay guy," he sighed.

"Aki, there's a call for you," Sagiri called out. Aki blinked in surprise, who would call for her?

"I'll be right back, Yusei," she said as she got off the bleacher. She then walked to the office that was in the back of the gym, and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Aki." Aki gasped in surprise at the voice.

"Dad, is that you?" she asked.

"Of course it is, Aki. Who else would it be?"

"Nothing, it's just that I didn't hear from you since I came to this school," Aki replied quietly.

"I know that, and I'm sorry about it. But I've got good news, Aki."

"What, Dad?" asked Aki.

"I've gotten some time off from my work and I'm coming to visit you during Parent's Day."

* * *

Yusei lightly kissed Aki's neck as his arms wrapped around her waist. He managed to sneak her back to the boys' dorm and into his bedroom for their intimate affair for the second time, since a few weeks ago. Aki was in Yusei's lap with her back against his chest while he continued his kissing. "Aki, is there something wrong?" he asked quietly when he noticed her concerned face.

"Nothing," Aki replied quietly. Yusei sighed heavily as he kissed her cheek.

"Tell me," he muttered.

Aki bit her bottom lip and held his hand. "My Dad's coming to school tomorrow for Parent's Day," she muttered. Yusei blinked in surprise and sighed as he hugged her closer to him.

"What about it?" he muttered.

"I want you to meet him," she replied.

"No way," sighed Yusei.

"Well, he's gonna know who you are anyway, either by a prank or seeing him face-to-face," Aki muttered. "I think it's safer for the both of us if you just meet him." Yusei smiled a little as he kissed her neck once more.

"All right, Aki," he sighed. "I'll be a good boy for tomorrow."

"Shut up," smirked Aki.

"I'll make sure my friends won't do anything retarded while your Dad's around," said Yusei, his hands gently caressed her shoulders. "Especially Kiryu, he'd probably go to jail if he would make a perverted comment around him."

"I hope so," Aki sighed. "I don't want anything happen that'll get us in trouble."

"And having you in my bed naked isn't?" Yusei smirked. Aki scoffed as she elbowed him in the stomach. "Ow, I was just telling the truth," he gritted, still smirking.

"You're so stupid," huffed Aki.

"Sorry," sighed Yusei as he hugged her again. "Wanna go for round two, Aki?"

"No, I need to get ready for tomorrow," muttered Aki.

Yusei sighed as he kissed her cheek. "I'll take you back right now," he said quietly. "Hurry and get dressed." Aki nodded as they get out of bed and quickly put on their clothes.

"Oh, I just realized something, Yusei," Aki said, buttoning up her blouse.

"What?"

"Your tattoo, you have to do something about it," she replied. Yusei stared at her in mild surprise and disbelief.

"Do something? What can I do about it?" he questioned. "This tattoo is permanent, I can't make it go away just like that by tomorrow."

"I told you she would break you down by bitching," yelled a muffled voice, which obviously was Kiryu's.

"Goddamn it, why's he here?" sighed Yusei as he went for his bedroom door and opened it. Kiryu was sitting on the couch, smirking as he drank one of his friends' beers. "Kiryu, why are you here?" questioned Yusei.

"I wanted to hear the ruckus in your room but I got here too late," replied Kiryu.

"How much did you heard?" Yusei sighed.

"Something about her Dad and your tattoo," shrugged Kiryu before chugging the last of the alcohol. "So, you're not gonna do the annual prank tomorrow?"

"No," he muttered.

"Aw fuck, man," muttered Kiryu in disappointment as he got up. "We were hoping to do it, Yusei. You didn't pull any pranks lately, all because of her."

"Look, don't blame Aki, Kiryu," muttered Yusei. "I'm just doing a favor for her tomorrow for Parent's Day. It's best that you and Jack and Crow don't do anything crazy until after that, okay?" Kiryu sighed as he scratched through his hair.

"Fine," he muttered as he glanced at him then at Aki, who was putting on her jacket as she left the room. "I'll be good."

"Remember, Aki's father is a Senator," said Yusei. "If you do something stupid, I'll let his security take you away."

"All right, I'll be a good wholesome guy that had never grope a girl's butt," Kiryu sighed as he turned to leave. "See ya later, Yusei." He then left the dorm, while Yusei sighed as he glanced at Aki.

"Sorry about him being an ass," he sighed.

"Doesn't matter," muttered Aki. "Now . . . . I think I can do something about your tattoo." Yusei sighed heavily in apprehension at her upcoming suggestion.

* * *

Yusei's eyebrows furrowed in agitation; the make-up foundation on his left cheek was causing irritation to his skin. The pale color didn't even match his tanner skin tone. "This is stupid," he muttered as he stared at his reflection in a hand mirror. "I look like someone threw bleach in my face."

"Come on, it can't be that bad," muttered Aki.

"And must my uniform has to look very formal?" sighed Yusei; for once in his time at school, he was wearing the uniform according to the school rules. Aki frowned at him as he was fidgeting with his tie.

"Stop it, Yusei," she scoffed. "If you don't do this, I'll kick you in your leg." Yusei sighed and smiled a little, her threat sounded truthful a little. They walked through the busy hallway which was full of uniformed students and their parents walking about.

"When's your parents gonna come?" Yusei asked.

"In about a half an hour," replied Aki. "How did the guys take it about not doing some pranks?"

"Jack's pissed, Crow's disappointed, and Kiryu's just an ass," Yusei replied quickly. "But they know better than to try to use one of my smoke bombs today."

"Well, that's good," sighed Aki.

"Hey! Yusei!" Ushio yelled out from the distant. "I'm watching you so don't do anything stupid!" Yusei merely glanced at him and sighed.

"I won't, I'm being good today," he said. "Why don't you go back to your stable, you ugly mule?"

"Damn it Yusei, I'll get my hands on you if you insult me one more time!" Ushio yelled angrily.

"But that's called assault, Ushio," smirked Yusei. "You'd lose your job and a chance with Miss Sagiri." He then quickly moved through the crowd with Aki, leaving the gym teacher to stutter angrily.

"Yusei, I told you not to start any trouble," muttered Aki as soon as they reached near the entrance.

"He started it, Aki," sighed Yusei.

"No excuses," huffed Aki as she pinched him in his arm.

"Ow, I hate it when you hurt me," sighed Yusei. "You're very abusive, you know that?"

"I don't care," she huffed but then she frowned a little. "It's just that . . . . I want my Dad to see what a good guy you are, that's all." Yusei glanced at her and sighed as he patted her on the shoulder.

"It's all right, Aki," he sighed. He was just about to kiss her on the cheek when they heard screeching of vans outside.

"Must be the media," muttered Aki.

"Then I should move back a little," smiled Yusei as he took a few steps back, away from her. "Remember what I said that time, I don't want to be in a scandal." Aki stuck her tongue at him.

"I understand that," she smirked. They kept a safe distance between themselves as they waited, it was Aki's idea to have Yusei away from her when her parents come. Only then he could take his cue. "I think that's them," muttered Aki; she could see the sleek black limo slowing to a stop in front of the entrance. News reporters were forced back by security as two people got out and walked inside. The woman on the left looked similar to Aki, but her hair was longer and she appeared older, probably in her early to mid forties. The man on the right appeared to be in his mid to late forties, he had brown cropped hair and beard and was wearing an expensive-looking business suit.

"Aki! How are you doing, dear?" the woman smiled as she hugged Aki.

"Hi, Mom," smiled Aki as she hugged back.

"Aki," the Senator smiled.

"Hi, Dad," Aki smiled as she hugged him. Yusei observed the warm greeting and quietly 'coughed'. "Oh yeah, there's someone I want you to meet." Yusei's cue, he smiled warmly as he walked up to her parents and held out his hand.

"Hello, Senator Izayoi," he smiled. "My name's Yusei Fudou."

"Fudou? Are you the son of the famous Dr. Fudou?" asked the Senator as he shook the teen's hand.

"Well yes, I am," Yusei replied.

"I've met your father not long ago," he smiled. "I bet you're as intelligent as him."

"I guess you can say that," smiled Yusei.

"What is that on your face?" Aki's mother asked.

"Oh, recently I was in a little accident in the Shop class and got a nasty scar," Yusei explained. "Aki suggested I should use her foundation to cover it."

"Nevermind that right now," Aki said quickly. "You wanna a take tour around the school?"

* * *

Crow sighed out of absolute boredom as he stared out of the classroom window; Aki's parents already came and Yusei were forced to meet them. "This sucks monkey balls, man," he groaned. Jack, who was standing between him and Kiryu, scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"It can't be helped, Crow," he muttered, crossing his arms. "Yusei is Aki's lap dog now, there's nothing we can do about it."

"But Yusei said he'd do something after they leave," sighed Kiryu.

"Like what?" questioned Jack.

"I dunno, I forgot to ask," Kiryu shrugged. The blonde teen sighed in annoyance before muttering 'what a retard' under his breath.

"Hey, ain't that Yusei? I thought he was already inside," said Crow.

"What are you talking about?" Kiryu questioned as both he and Jack looked out the window. Though they were in the third floor, they easily saw a person with a similar hairstyle like Yusei's. "Can't be him, that guy's wearing a black suit," Kiryu said. "Yusei was in his uniform when we saw him."

"Well, this guy has a crab-shaped hair like Yusei," said Jack. "You don't think that's his Dad, do you?" The guys stared at the man again, who was going inside.

"Yusei's not gonna like this," muttered Crow.

"Who says we have to tell him?" muttered Jack. "I bet it serves him right for ditching the prank over her."

* * *

Yusei suddenly sneezed, slightly disrupting Aki's conversation with her parents. "You okay, Yusei?" asked Aki.

"Yeah, I just sneezed," muttered Yusei.

"Well, it seems that the day's going by smoothly, don't you think?" smiled Mr. Izayoi.

"I believe so," replied Mrs. Izayoi. Aki smiled a littled before glancing at Yusei, who was fidgeting a little.

"What's wrong, Yusei?" she asked.

"I don't know, but there's something that is making me feel a little uneasy," Yusei muttered.

"Do you need to go outside for some air?" asked Aki and he nodded a little.

"Well, hello Senator. It's been a while since I've talked to you." The teens glanced behind them and saw a man in a black suit; he looked like an older version of Yusei although his jet-black hair was a bit spikier and his eyes were a steel-blue color. The man simply smirked as he walked up to Yusei and ruffled his hair. "Hey there, Smart-Ass," he smirked.

"Dad . . . ." groaned Yusei. Aki slightly flinched in surprise, is this Yusei's father, Dr. Fudou the famous scientist? "Stop that, Dad," Yusei muttered, pushing his hand away. "What are you doing here?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned his father. "I'm your father, I have a right to come here today."

"Dr. Fudou, how are you doing?" Mr. Izayoi smiled as he shook the scientist's hand. "How's that machine you were talking about?"

"It had a minor glitch but it's okay now," replied Dr. Fudou before glancing at Aki. "Is this your daughter?"

"Yes, this is Aki." Dr. Fudou simply smiled as he glanced at her again before turning to his son.

"Yusei, give me a tour around the school," he requested. Yusei sighed heavily as they started to walk. "I'll talk to you later, Senator," smiled Dr. Fudou, waving his hand as they turned a corner. After a while, he frowned as he took out a carton of cigarettes from inside of his blazer.

"Can't smoke here, Dad," Yusei said flatly. Dr. Fudou sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Then take me outside," he muttered, his bang covering his right eye. They soon reached outside, towards the track field. "So . . . . you slept with her, Yusei?" he muttered as he put a cigarette in his mouth and took out a lighter.

"What are you talking about, Dad?" muttered Yusei.

"I'm not stupid like your friends, Yusei," Dr. Fudou sighed, lit up his cigarette and inhaled deeply before exhaling out the tar. "I can tell the chemistry between you and Aki. I know that feeling whenever I had an intimate relationship."

"Dad, the last time you had sex, you had me," Yusei replied flatly. His father laughed a little as they stopped walking.

"Funny, real funny," he said but then frowned. "Listen Yusei, it's best that you don't have that kind of affair with Aki. It's too risky for both of you."

"And you think we both don't know that?" questioned Yusei. "I know that we could get in trouble if we continued having sex. But we're careful about it, Dad. As a matter of fact, I think it wouldn't be that big of a deal if she wasn't the Senator's daughter." Dr. Fudou said nothing as he took another drag.

"Guess you can say that," he finally muttered. Yusei scoffed as he shook his head.

"What do you want me to do, break up with her?" he muttered.

"No, just stop being too intimate with her," replied Dr. Fudou, exhaling out the white smoke. "Since the media already saw her a little while ago, they would like to know more of her. Sooner or later, they'd see you two in a way that'll cause trouble for her father."

"I know, I understand that, Dad," Yusei sighed as they walked back to the school. "I'm smart about it."

"You're a real smart-ass, you Smart-Ass," smirked Dr. Fudou. As soon as they reached the entrance, Ushio was about to walk out.

"Hey, there's no smoking inside the school," he pointed out.

"Oh, are you Coach Ushio?" Dr. Fudou asked.

"Yes I am."

"Is this the donkey-faced teacher you were telling me about, Yusei?" the scientist smiled, and Ushio stuttered in anger.

"What did you say?!" he yelled. "Who the hell are you, anyway?"

"I'm Yusei's father, Dr. Fudou," he replied plainly.

"You _the_ Dr. Fudou, the famous scientist?" questioned Ushio in surprise.

"He didn't know you were related to me?" smirked Dr. Fudou.

"He's very slow, Dad," Yusei smirked. "Just yesterday he learned how to tie his shoes."

"Stop insulting me, Yusei!" Ushio yelled angrily. "And you can't smoke in here!"

"Fine," Dr. Fudou sighed as he took out the cigarette with his foot and then suddenly blew smoke in the gym teacher's face. "Hey, are you still friends with that peeping tom Kiryu?" he asked as they left Ushio stuttered from the smoke.

* * *

Read, review. and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!!


	9. Deadline

Sorry about the delay, got sidetracked by writing Bleach fanfics!

The Newcomer by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 9- Deadline**

"The Peeping Tom, the Apathetic Jerk, and Robin the Sidekick," Dr. Fudou smirked as he greeted Kiryu, Jack, and Crow. "I did hope that Yusei would get away from you guys by sending him here. But I guess I bet the wrong horse."

"Hi, Mr. Fudou," the teens greeted in bored unison.

"Stop, you're being so modest," the scientist replied sarcastically.

"Hey, Mr. Fudou, are you still mad about that time when I drank your beer at your house?" Kiryu smiled a little.

"I would had forgiven you if you had kept your pants on and wasn't singing to Journey's songs," Dr. Fudou replied.

"Come on, it was a year ago," he whined. "Have a heart."

"Heart doesn't replace an expensive rug after ruining it with vomit, Kiryu," sighed Dr. Fudou.

"At least I don't have a son who's wearing make-up," muttered Kiryu. The scientist simply smirked as he glanced at Yusei's face.

"I wondered why you're hiding that silly mark of yours, Yusei," he smiled. "Trying to impress the Senator, weren't you?"

"It was Aki's idea," sighed Yusei. Just then, Aki and her parents walked into the classroom.

"Are you leaving soon, Senator?" asked Dr. Fudou.

"Yes, I still have work to do back at the office," replied Mr. Izayoi. "It was nice to meet you again, Dr. Fudou."

"It was nice for me, also," Dr. Fudou smiled as he took out a napkin. "But before you leave, Yusei has something to show you." Suddenly, he grabbed his son by the shoulder and vigorously rubbed the foundation off his cheek with the napkin.

"Dad, what are you doing?!" gritted Yusei as he tried to squirm away but the tattoo was finally revealed to the Senator, who was a bit confused.

"What's the meaning of this?" he questioned. Aki fidgeted nervously at the upcoming conflict.

"You see, my son here has a tattoo but he covered it up so he can impress you," Dr. Fudou simply replied. "When he had gotten it, I was surprisingly not mad about it. But I knew people would see him as a troublemaker because of it. He's really a good kid, Senator Izayoi, so you can trust him around Aki."

"Well, I guess so," Mr. Izayoi smiled. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Yusei." Yusei smiled meekly as he shook his hand.

"It was nice to meet you too, Senator," he replied.

"Bye, Mom," Aki smiled as she hugged her mother then her father. "Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Aki, we'll see you soon," smiled Mr. Izayoi as they left.

"Yusei, remember what I told you about earlier," Dr. Fudou muttered as he patted him on the back.

"All right, Dad," Yusei muttered.

"Aki, I know that you have a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship with my smart ass of a son," smiled Dr. Fudou as he glanced at the girl. "Just smack him around whenever he annoys you."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind," smiled Aki.

"She already does that," replied Crow.

"Yeah, he doesn't do that much pranks lately," Jack muttered.

"All because they kept fu--" smirked Kiryu but suddenly stopped talking when Aki gave him a threatening death glare.

"Anyway, I need to leave as well," Dr. Fudou sighed. "I'll talk to you later, Yusei."

"Fine, Dad," sighed Yusei.

"I'll see you later too, you idiots," the scientist smiled as he turned to leave.

"Bye, Mr. Fudou," the guys said in bored unison again as he finally left.

"Whoo, almost spilled the 'fuck' bean right there," Kiryu sighed in relief.

"Doesn't matter, he found out anyway," muttered Yusei, and immediately Aki flinched in shock.

"How did he find out?" she questioned.

"He simply knew," Yusei shrugged. "But don't worry about it, we have to just stop having sex."

"Ugh, do we have to listen to this?" muttered Jack.

"Does that mean I have a shot with Aki?" Kiryu asked.

"Okay, I understand that, Yusei," sighed Aki, completely ignoring them. "I mean, we already had a good relationship before that night."

"I know," Yusei sighed.

"Hey, do I still have a shot with Aki?" pestered Kiryu.

"Shut up, Kiryu," scoffed Yusei. "Or we won't do the prank."

"What kind of prank do you have, Yusei?" asked Crow but Yusei simply smirked.

"It should go off right about . . . . now."

* * *

"Damn it, Yusei!" yelled Ushio, his entire body was covered in creamed corn and feathers by a hidden contraption in his office. He ran out into the hallway, students and parents alike immediately moved away and stared wide-eyed at the slime-covered man. "I knew you would start trouble sooner or later, Yusei! This time, I'll have you expe--" He slipped from the creamed corn and fell hard on his back. The Phys. Ed. teacher groaned in pain just as Dr. Fudou walked by.

"I see my son did somthing to you," he smirked.

"Shut up," groaned Ushio as he sat up. "That kid's nothing but trouble."

"Maybe, but his I.Q. is thirty-five points above average," replied Dr. Fudou. "Every elite university in this country wants him because of that. His abilities to pull pranks on people show his intelligence."

"What does that mean?" questioned Ushio.

"It means you're dumb enough to keep falling for it," the scientist smirked, which made the other man red in anger.

"That's it, I'll have your delinquent son expelled for this," Ushio gritted angrily.

"I doubt you can do that," Dr. Fudou muttered, taking out a cigarette. "This school has a reputation for having smart students, taking out my son would ruin that reputation, regardless of his troublemaking."

"That damn brat," Ushio muttered under his breath as he stood up. Dr. Fudou simply smirked as he lit up his cigarette.

"Don't worry, he has another year and then he'll be out of your hair," he sighed, exhaling out the smoke.

"I thought I told you smoking in school is forbidden," gritted Ushio.

"Yeah, but I'm not a student here," smirked Dr. Fudou as he walked away.

* * *

"Ouch, that hurts!" Aki winced after she fell on her butt. It was Yusei's idea to take her to the roller-skating rink, he felt it was good for her to try new things. Yusei simply smiled as he pulled her up to her feet.

"You okay, Aki?" he asked.

"After falling on my ass a dozen times, I'm not sure," groaned Aki. Yusei smiled softly and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sorry," he smiled. "But let's try again, okay?" Aki nodded a little as she held his hands. Little by little, she gained her balance as Yusei led her around the rink. "I'm gonna let go now," he smiled. "You ready?"

"No," Aki whimpered in apprehension.

"Too late," smiled Yusei as he let go of her hands. Aki squealed as she managed to go ten feet before falling down again.

"Don't circle around me!" she whined as she glared at her boyfriend. "Just help me up!" Yusei sighed as he got her up to her feet. "I hate you right now, you know that?" she muttered.

"Of course you do," sighed Yusei as they walked out of the rink. Sitting down on the bench, he helped her taking off her skates.

"Yusei . . . . what do you think of my father after meeting him last week?" asked Aki.

"He's all right," shrugged Yusei. "I thought he was gonna flip when he saw my tattoo." Aki smiled a little as they put on their shoes.

"My idea sucked, right?" she shrugged. Yusei responded by kissing her on the lips.

"I myself wouldn't had thought of it," he smirked, kissing her again.

"Stop that, it gives me needs." Both Yusei and Aki looked up and saw Kiryu, who was smirking as he was eating popcorn.

"Why are you here, Kiryu?" questioned Yusei.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Kiryu replied. "I'm here to hit on girls, they think I'm in college."

"I feel sorry for the girls," muttered Aki.

"We're about to leave, anyway," said Yusei as he and Aki stood up. "Remember not to hit on girls who have boyfriends. Remember what happened last time?"

"One black eye wouldn't have stopped me anyway," shrugged Kiryu. "I'll see you later, those girls by the snack bar kept giving me the sexy eyes."

"Yeah, and they're saying 'who's the perverted idiot?'," Yusei muttered as his friend walked away. "Let's go, Aki." They left the place, though they caught a glimpse of Kiryu getting drenched with soda by the girls. "Mission failed," smirked Yusei.

"How often does that happen?" asked Aki.

"About every time," replied Yusei. Just then, Kiryu followed them outside. "What's wrong? It didn't go so well?" Yusei asked.

"They just couldn't handle a guy like me anyway," shrugged Kiryu.

"You're so dumb," muttered Aki.

"You're so not a virgin," Kiryu shot back.

"Shut up, Kiryu," Yusei sighed. "We're leaving anyway."

"And do what? You can't do anything fuck-able."

"'Fuck-able' is not even a word," scoffed Aki.

"It should be," Kiryu muttered. "Besides, you should be glad I'm not babbling about you shacking it in Yusei's room."

"Yeah, say that out loud, that would makes us feel better," muttered Yusei.

"Sorry, man," Kiryu sighed. "I'll leave you guys alone. Alone to be bored out of your damn mind." He then walked away, flirting with girls who rolled their eyes at the soda-drenched guy. "Hey baby, wanna make a baby?" he flirted, and the girls hurried away in disgust.

"Sometimes I wonder if he drank drainage fluid as a kid," Yusei muttered as they walked away.

* * *

"You think he's right, Yusei?" asked Aki as they reached the girls' dorm.

"Who? Kiryu?" questioned Yusei and she nodded a little.

"Since we stopped being so intimate, we hadn't do anything fun as much as we want to," she muttered.

"And you think Kiryu's right?" he questioned. "Kiryu, the same guy who thinks World War II started with the Germans invaded Poland over who invented the hot dogs?"

"Yeah," shrugged Aki.

"Man, that makes me feel completely retarded right now," Yusei sighed heavily as he shook his head.

"Sorry, didn't mean it like that," Aki muttered.

"I know, but I think he's right too," sighed Yusei. "I mean, I laughed whenever you fell on your ass earlier." That statement made Aki glare at him. "Sorry. Anyway, maybe I should do a prank soon. I hadn't do anything since Parent's Day, although Ushio had been on my ass since then."

"Can I be in it again?" asked Aki as her face immediately lit up.

"Okay," smiled Yusei and kissed her on the forehead then on her lips. "See you later, Aki." He then walked away and towards the boys' dorm.

"Hey, Yusei!" Yusei glanced around and saw Crow running up to him, he was holding something in his bag.

"What's that?" asked Yusei.

"Oh, I finally bought a new cage for Penguin," replied Crow. "What's up?"

"I've decided to do another prank by Friday," the other teen shrugged.

"Finally, I thought you were getting sloppy in your crime spree," smiled Crow.

"No I wasn't."

"I know that, just that you were busy with Aki," Crow said. "So, what's the prank gonna be this time?"

"Well, I was thinking . . . ." Yusei trailed off. Unbeknowst to the two teens, someone nearby was eavesdropping while hiding behind the tree.

"Heh heh heh heh . . . . very soon I'll catch you on the act."

* * *

"So it's gonna be tonight, Yusei?" Kiryu asked quietly.

"Yeah, at around eleven," muttered Yusei.

"Hopefully, we should pull this off," Jack muttered. "Aki better not screw this up like before."

"Jack, let that go," sighed Crow. "The soap thing was successful anyway."

"Hey, what are you guys doing over there?!" Ushio yelled out. "Seniors and Juniors stay at their own side of the gymnasium!"

"You guys hear that? That's the growling sound of the retarded donkey-bear!" Kiryu shouted out, and almost all the students laughed.

"Goddamn it, I'll make you wear your ass as a hat, you punk!" Ushio yelled angrily.

"There it is again!" laughed Kiryu.

"That's it! Just for that, give me fifty push-ups right now!"

"Why? You can't even count higher than twenty, Ushio," sneered Crow. Immediately, he and Kiryu dashed off when the gym teacher chased after them.

"Why do you hate Aki so much, Jack?" asked Yusei as he glanced at the teen blonde, completely ignoring the angry shoutings and snarky comments in the background.

"I don't," Jack scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Is it because she's a girl?"

"It's because she's a girl, and she's with you," Jack muttered. "But no, I don't really hate her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Yusei.

"Well, I can't really force myself to like her," replied Jack. "I'm just neutral about her."

"Neutral doesn't mean being mean to her," sighed Yusei.

"Get back here, punks!" Ushio yelled angrily as he chased after Crow and Kiryu. They ran past the two other teens, and as Ushio came close enough, Jack nonchalantly stuck his foot out and tripped him. Ushio fell flat on his face and groaned in pain.

"Tokyo's now safe, thanks to Godzilla's downfall," smirked Yusei, as the class laughed.

"Shut it, you hoodlum," gritted Ushio as he glared up at him. "Just you wait, I'll get you and you'll be out of here."

"That's what the coyote thinks everytime he sets a trap for the roadrunner," Jack smirked.

"You think you're funny?" Ushio grunted as he stood up. "Pretty soon, you guys will slip up in one of your pranks, and all four of you will be expelled."

"Oh, you said that every time," shrugged Kiryu.

"Yeah, it's nothing new," Crow smirked. But the gym teacher smirked in confidence.

"Who knows? Maybe this time will work for me," he smirked as he walked away.

"Wooooh, oh no, what's gonna happen?" joked Kiryu. "I'm so scared of the donkey-bear."

"Something's not right," muttered Yusei. His seriousness caught his friends' attentions.

"What is it, Yusei?" asked Crow.

"I don't know, guess I'm being paranoid about it," Yusei muttered. "But it feels like Ushio knows something about the prank tonight."

"I doubt it," muttered Jack. "This is the same guy who got locked out of his own car, twice."

"Yeah, the last time he got locked out, it took him five hours to realize he had his keys in his pocket," replied Crow.

"Still, why do I have a bad feeling about it?" Yusei muttered.

* * *

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


End file.
